El Rescate
by Chica Armada
Summary: Ezra es atrapado por el Imperio, es maltratado y torturado, hasta no poder mas, el se pregunta si sus amigos escaparon o están muertos...Ahora esta solo como antes solo que esta ves el Imperio ya lo encontró y no sabe que hacer, prefiere morir...La historia se sitúa al final, pero para entender todo tenemos que comenzar con el comienzo, donde todo empezó...
1. Chapter 1

_**El Rescate:**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: Mi Historia.**_

Ezra se encontraba en una celda, no era muy grande y no tenía mucho de decoración, solo un lugar para enjugar el rostro y una cama. Ezra estaba en la esquina de esta celda, se veía muy pálido, estaba lleno de heridas por todas partes algunas estaban infectadas, había bajado un poco el peso, su rostro mostraba preocupación, tristeza y dolor, se notaba que no había dormido mucho…Ezra estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, ya no sabía qué hacer…

 _ **Primera persona: Ezra.**_

Ya había pasado por mucho, ya no podía resistir, no había dormido en semanas y he comido muy poco, me duele todo el cuerpo, algunas heridas ya no se ven tan bien, me duele la cabeza y el estomago…No sabía qué hacer, estaba tan débil que hasta pararme me costaba, necesitaba la ayuda de la pared para levantarme, no sabía nada de Kanan y de los demás, me duele mucho pensar que también fueron arrestados y que ya están muertos, trate varias veces de buscar a Kanan por la Fuerza, pero no lo encontré, era como si el ya no existiera, que ya no tuviera vida. Solo espero que los demás estén bien, solo pensaba en eso día y noche, pero algunos ruidos prevenientes del pasillo me quito de mis pensamientos…Levante la mirada y vi como alguien entraba en la habitación, no veía muy bien, mi visión era confusa así que hice un esfuerzo y vi que era el Quinto Hermano (El nuevo inquisidor) el levanto una mano hacia mi dirección y utilizo la fuerza para dañar mi mente, yo comencé a gritar, ese dolor era muy fuerte y yo no lo podía aguantar, prefiero morir, pero de repente…

Hola me llamo Ezra Bridger y esta es mi historia, es una historia muy dolorosa y triste, pero al final todo se aclara y yo vuelvo hacer feliz…La pregunta es ¿Al final de la historia yo termino muerto o vivo? Bueno, les contare mi historia y al final sabrán la verdad. Yo era un estafador en Lothal, desde que mis padres fueron arrestados por el Imperio, toda mi vivida viví estafando y pensando solo en mí, pero desde que conocí a los rebeldes eso cambio ellos me dieron vida de vuelta, por primera vez en años nunca me sentí más feliz…Había encontrado a mi familia, pero eso cambio. Todo comenzó en una mañana:

 _ **Tercera persona:**_

-¡Todos arriba!-Dice Hera por el comunicador.

Kanan ya estaba despierto, el se encontraba en la cocina con Chopper que estaba haciendo compañía al Jedi, Hera estaba en la cabina, haciendo unos cambios en la nave. Pero después de que Hera llamara por el comunicador Sabine y Zeb se levantan, Sabine era más rápida, por lo que salió más rápido de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró con Kanan y Chopper, mientras tanto Zeb tardo mas, cuando estaba a punto de salir de su dormitorio noto que Erza seguía dormido, entonces se acerco a él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza y dijo:

-Levántate niño ¿Acaso a noche no dormiste?-Dice Zeb mientras le da un golpe al niño.

-Ya déjame dormir-Dice Ezra mientras bosteza.

-¡Arg! Haz lo que quieras-Gruñe el lasat y sale de la habitación.

Después que todos los rebeldes hayan terminado de desayunar, Hera los reúne en la sala. Pero nota que falta Ezra.

-¿Dónde está Ezra?-Pregunta la Twi'lek hacia el lasat.

-No quiso despertarse-Explica Zeb.

-Kanan ve a buscarlo-Ordena Hera al Jedi.

-Antes que me vaya…Sabine, ¿tú y Ezra se quedaron jugando Holo-Ajedrez a noche?-Pregunta el Jedi con brazos cruzados.

-¡No!-Sabine responde rápido, pero todos se dieron cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

Acto seguido el Jedi se dirige a la habitación de Ezra, entra y nota que su padawan se veía muy cansado, además vio que estaba abrazado a una almohada…Entonces el Jedi despierta a su padawan, este se despierta gruñon pero se levanta, luego se dirige hacia la sala algo molesto…Cuando Ezra y Kanan llegan, Hera comienza a explicar sobre la misión que tenían.

-Bueno ahora que el oso termino de invernar comencemos-Dice la mandaloriana con un tono sarcástico.

-¡Jaja! Que graciosa-Dice Ezra.

-¡Bueno empecemos ya!-Dice Zeb en un tono fuerte pero con voz suave (ustedes entienden).

-Aguafiestas-Dice Sabine y Ezra al mismo tiempo.

-¿Listo?-Pregunta el Jedi.

Sabine y Ezra se miran y dicen al mismo tiempo:

-Si-

-Bueno…Quiero que escuchen, esta misión nos dio Ahsoka, pero nos advirtió que era peligrosa, además con esos dos inquisidores persiguiéndonos será aun más peligrosa y difícil.-Dice Hera con seriedad.

-Ah y no olvidemos del hombre vestido de negro-Dice Sabine.

-¿El lord Sith?-Pregunta Ezra.

-¡Si ese!-Dice Sabine.

-¿Podemos seguir?-Pregunta Hera.

-Si…continua-Dice Sabine.

-Bueno la misión consiste en…-

 **Bueno como se darán cuenta la historia comienza con el final…Después la introducción y hay recién comienza la historia (aclaro para los que no entendieron) esta historia se concentra en todos, la mayoría cuentan solo de una persona, esta se concentran en todo y como le afecta lo que se viene…Díganme si le gusta…Por hay dirán que la historia ira algo apresurada pero quiero concentrarme en esto: el arresto, como sufre cada uno y** _ **'El rescate'**_

 **Pregunta:**

 **¿Cómo les pareció el comienzo?**

 **Siendo sincera no soy muy buena en los comienzos, el resto creo que si xD**

 **Y sé que es algo corta…¡Pero no tengo mucho tiempo!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**El Rescate:**_

 _ **Capitulo 2: La Misión.**_

-Bueno la misión consiste en dos partes: en la primera rescatar a los habitantes de Tarkintown que se encuentran presos en La Aguja y la segunda en sacar información de donde llevaron a la otra mitad de los habitantes, porque sabemos que fueron divididos en dos.

Después de que Hera explica la misión, todos los que estaban en la cabina se miran entre sí.

-¿La Aguja? ¡No me gusta ese lugar, allí encontramos al Inquisidor!-Dice Sabine con preocupación.

-Ya sé, pero Tarkintown fue arrestado por nuestra culpa, y no quiero saber que personas inocentes fueron arrestados por el Imperio-Explica Hera.

-¡Ese es un buen punto!-Dice Kanan con los brazos cruzados.

-Chopper coloca el holograma-Dijo Sabine.

Chopper se acerca al medio de la cabina y coloca el holograma.

-Bueno si queremos hacer esta misión debemos tener en cuenta que desde nuestra última llegada La Aguja han duplicado la presencia de Stormtroopers, nuevos y avanzados escudos y escáneres de todo tipo, protegida con cañones laser y Tie fighters…Ah y además está a prueba de laser…Vuelvo a repetirlo como la ultima vez…¡Es una autentica belleza!

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio mirando el holograma para descubrir como entrar y sacar a los prisioneros. Cuando Kanan rompe el silencio.

-¿Miren recuerdan la ultima vez como entramos? Bueno nos dividimos en dos grupo, un grupo entrara por allí y buscara a los habitantes, y el otro la información-Explica Kanan mientras señala el holograma.

-Y otro loco plan de Kanan-Se burla Sabine.

Después del comentario de Sabine, Kanan no dijo nada pero levanto una ceja.

-Muy bien, el grupo que irá por la información será Kanan, yo y Ezra…Y el otro Zeb, Sabine y Chopper-Dijo Hera.

-¿Entonces todos está listo?-Pregunta Zeb.

-Sí, pero hay un problema…Zeb, Sabine y Chopper entraran por esta pequeña plataforma y Hera, yo y Ezra por la misma de la ultima vez-Dice Kanan.

-Muy bien rebeldes, vayan a prepararse-Dice Hera mientras se sienta en el sillón de piloto y da rumbo al Hiperespacio-¡Allí vamos sistema Stygeon!

Después de 5 minutos los rebeldes entran al Sistema Stygeon y todos se reúnen en la plataforma, menos Hera que conduce la nave.

-¿Bueno…Todos están listo? Recuerden que la flota rebeldes vendrán con su nave para cargar a los rebeldes-Dice Kanan.

-¿La flota rebelde? Eso no nos dijiste-Dijo Sabine con brazos cruzados.

-Bueno…Ahora ya saben-Dice Kanan.

Ezra suspira y dice.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Tranquilo Ezra, todo saldrá bien-Dice el Jedi colocando las dos manos en el hombro de su padawan.

-Zeb, Sabine y Chopper…Es hora de la actuación-Dice Hera por el comunicador.

-Entendido-Dicen al mismo tiempo Zeb y Sabine. Acto seguido el lasat, la mandaloriana y el droide saltan de la nave y lanzan el ataque.

Después Hera deja la nave en un escondite y el resto de la tripulación entra silenciosamente al sistema, después de recorrer 5 minutos por los pasillos de la prisión llegan a la computadora central. Hera hackea la información y dice:

-¡Estas no son buenas noticias!-Dice Hera.

-¿Dónde están los habotantes?-Dice Kanan mientras mira a Hera.

-Están en-Cuando la alarma de emergencia empieza a sonar.

-Debemos ir nos-Dice Ezra encendiendo su sale de luz.

Hera, Kanan y Ezra se dirigen a la salida pero cuando están a metros de la pequeña plataforma…Llegan 15 stromtroopers.

-Vengan-Dice Hera tomando otro camino.

Después de correr durante 2 minutos y esquivar los disparos de los soldados de asalto, Kanan toma su comunicador, lo enciende y dice:

-Espectro 1 a espectro 5, ¿donde están? ¿Ya rescataron a los habitantes?-Pregunta Kanan.

-Espectro 5 a espectro 1, estamos un piso arriba de ustedes y si ya los rescatamos, están con la flota pero decidimos volver por ustedes-Dice Sabine.

-Bueno…Bajen por la escalera y nos encontramos en el pasillo que hablamos si todo salía mal-Dice Kanan por el comunicador.

-Ok, espectro 5 fuera-Dice Sabine.

Kanan corría hacia el pasillo con su sable de luz encendido, Hera venían detrás de él y por ultimo Ezra que también tenía encendido su sable de luz. En un piso más arriba estaba Sabine y Zeb. Chopper no estaba por que se quedo con la flota rebelde. Zeb y Sabine estaban rodeados por soldados, entonces Sabine tira un 'milagro' (seria una bomba) esta explota dejando a todos los soldados de asalto, pero algo salió mal. Porque después de la explosión el piso colapso y cayó hacia el piso de abajo, y en el mismo lugar estaba Ezra (seria que el piso cayó sobre Ezra dejándolo inconsciente).

-Ezra corre más rápido-Grita Kanan. Pero cuando se da vuelta para ver a su padawan se da cuenta que solo llego Hera.

-¿Dónde está Ezra?-Pregunta preocupado Kanan.

-¡Venia detrás de mí!-Dice Hera.

Entonces el Jedi y la Twi'lek vuelven por donde vinieron, cuando en un momento ven que Ezra que estaba inconsciente en el piso y arriba de el tenia una pila de escombros (seria el piso que cayó sobre el) Kanan trata de sacarlo pero no puede, después de unos segundos de tratar de sacar al miembro más joven de su tripulación, llegan más soldados de asalto y estos no dudan en disparar, Kanan y Hera se ven obligado a salir de ahí sin Ezra, Kanan no se rinde, no se mueve de ahí, pero si no se mueve de ahí el iba a morir.

-Kanan, no puedo resistir…Debemos irnos-Dice Hera mientras su voz se quiebra.

Kanan mira a su padawan y le susurra:

-Volveré por ti-Dijo Kanan mientras sale corriendo con Hera.

Después Sabine y Zeb se reagrupa con Hera y Kanan y salen a una plataforma donde llega el fantasma pilotado por Ahsoka y Chopper y los saca de ahí.

 _ **Dentro del Fantasma:**_

A Kanan se le rompió el alma, así que cuando subió no dijo nada y se sentó en un asiento que se encontraba por ahí, después Hera se acerca a él y lo abraza y le dice:

-¡Tranquilo, volveremos por el!-Consola Hera a Kanan.

-¿El? Vamos chicos no hay razón de estar triste, tenemos la información, rescatamos a los habitantes de Tarkintown y todos estamos a bordo de la nave.

-No todos…Falta alguien-Dice Kanan.

-¡El niño!-Dice Zeb con las manos en la cabeza.

-Espera…¿Abandonaron a Ezra?-Pregunta Sabine con preocupación.-¡Tenemos que volver por el!

Kanan y Hera explica todo a Sabine y Zeb…Después de eso nadie dijo nada, todos quedaron muy triste y al que más le afecto fue a Kanan. Pero Sabine rompe el silencio.

-¿Di-dicen que Ezra quedo inconsciente por una pila de escombros? ¿Sería a causa de una explosión?-Pregunta Sabine con lagrimas en los hermosos ojos café.

-Si-dijo Kanan con una mirada triste.

Sabine no aguanto llorar y salió corriendo a su dormitorio. Eso dejo a todos con una pregunta.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Hera a Zeb.

-Es-Zeb suspira-Es que Sabine tiro una bomba haciendo que el piso colapsara.

Hera y Kanan se miran preocupados. Entonces Hera decide ir a hablar con Sabine.

 _ **Mientras tanto en 'La Aguja':**_

En el centro de mando de La Aguja se encuentran un par de soldado de asalto, Kallus y un hombre vestido de negro…¡Era Lord Vader!

-Mi Lord, el plan ha sido exitoso-Dice Kallus.

-Lleven al niño a mi nave-Dice Vader con una voz escalofriante

-Como desee mi señor-Dice Kallus mientras se retira de la habitación.

-¡Retírense de la habitación!-Ordena el hombre vestido de negro. Acto seguido todos se van de la habitación, dejando solo a Vader.

Vader llama a su maestro…El emperador Palpatine.

-Maestro…El padawan ha sido capturado-Dice Vader mientras se arrodilla.

-¡Muy bien hecho! Ya sabes lo que debes hacer-Dice una voz tenebrosa.

 **¡Tan tan!**

 **¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Les deje con dudas? o ¿les deje confundido? Bueno les comento que el próximos capitulo se concentra en Ezra…Y como sufre con su primera sesión de Tortura. No se pero me siento mal hacerle eso a Ezra…**

 **Al parecer estoy mejorando en los comienzos, gracias por los que comentaron en el capítulos anterior, me hicieron sentir que mejoro en los comienzos :3**

 _ **:**_ **¡Gracias me alegra que te este gustando! Y me encanta tu serie: Star Wars Rebels: El Golpe del Imperio. (Me lo leí todo en un rato)**

 _ **Sakura245: ¡**_ **I am glad you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**El Rescate:**_

 _ **Capitulo 3: Encarcelado.**_

 _ **Primera Persona: Ezra.**_

No me acuerdo de nada de lo que había pasado, lo único que me acuerdo es que estaba corriendo detrás de Hera, cuando de repente se cae el techo sobre mí, desde allí no me acuerdo más nada.

Abro los ojos y veo que estoy siendo arrastrado dentro de una nave, no sabía de quien pertenecía y quien me estaba arrastrando, así que decidí mirar, gire mi cabeza y vi un Troopers que estaba agarrando mi brazo derecho, después giro mi cabeza hacia el otro lado y veo otro Troopers, pero este llevaba mi brazo izquierdo. Pero por alguna razón me dolía todo el cuerpo pero en especial mi espalda, era un dolor horrible que casi no me dejaba mover, de repente los troopers paran, giro mi cabeza y veo que uno de ellos coloca un código y una puerta se abre, era una puerta de una celda, ambos troopers me agarran y me arrojan contra la paren, pude sentir como mi cuerpo choco contra la pared, y ahí di un grito de dolor, me empozo a doler todo la espalda y no paraba de gritar, había sido un horrible e intenso dolor.

Yo me encontraba tirado en el piso, así que decidí recostarme en la pared. Una vez que hice eso, llevo mi mano a la espalda y siento que tengo un pedazo de hierro allí, después respiro profundo y me quito el hierro de mi espalda, di otro grito, entonces volví a tomar aire para colmarme, después arrojo el hierro contra la otra pared de la celda, después llevo de vuelta mi mano a mi espalda y toco la herida, me dolió así que decidí ver mi mano y pude observar que mi guante de color verde claro estaba manchado de sangre. Me recosté mejor en la pared, lleve mis piernas al pecho y coloque mi cabeza sobre ella y ahí empezaron las preguntas:

¿Por qué estoy arrestado? ¿Dónde está Kanan? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Están muertos o vivos? ¿Me abandonaron? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Sera que estoy en el espacio o en una base? Yo me preguntaba todo eso y trataba de conseguir la respuesta cuando algo me interrumpe, se abre la puerta y veo que entra Kallus.

 _ **Tercera Persona:**_

-Escucha con atención…Te voy hacer preguntas y tú debes cooperar, en cambio…sino cooperas sufrirás medidas drásticas-Dice Kallus con las dos manos hacia atrás.

-¡Kallus, tu sabes que no voy a hablar!-Dice Ezra.

-¿Cuáles son los nombres reales del resto de los rebeldes?-Pregunta Kallus con seriedad.

-El jedi se llama: no te diré, La twi'lek se llama: pierdes el tiempo, La mandaloriana se llama: no te diré nada…¿Sigo?-Se burla Ezra.

-¡Muy graciso! Pero…-Alguien entra en la celda e interrumpe a Kallus.

Dark Vader ingresa en la celda, en toda la habitación se escuchaba su respiración, allí se puede sentir el miedo, la ira, el odio, la venganza…

-Déjame solo con el niño-Dijo el Sith.

Acto seguido Kallus se retira de la habitación, algo molesto porque el Sith no lo dejo participar. Pero apenas Kallus se retira, el sith arroja a Ezra contra la pared a través de la Fuerza, haciendo que este lanzara un pequeño grito de dolor. Después Vader levanta su mano, haciendo que Ezra se elevara. Vader aprieta su mano y empieza a ahorcar al niño. Ezra coloca su mano en el cuello y trata de sacar las manos de su cuello, pero como era atreves de la Fuerza este no podía librarse. Después de ahorcar a Ezra durante 25 segundos, Vader lo arroja de nuevo al niño contra la pared.

Ezra se da un grito, y después se queja, había perdido un poco su visión, porque al no tener oxigeno durante 25 segundo, hizo que perdiera un poco su visión. Ezra estaba sentado en el piso, mientras trataba de recuperar aire y que su visión mejorara.

-¡Yo no bromeo!-Dijo el Sith.

Ezra no responde solo toma respiraciones profundas.

-¡Tu maestro te enseño bien, pero no te preparo para esto!-Dijo el Sith con una pequeña risa.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo pero no te responderé-Dijo Erza con dificultad al hablar.

El Lord Sith vuelve a ahorcar a Ezra, pero esta vez aprieta más su mano, haciendo que Ezra pierda el oxigeno más rápido. Asi lo tuvo en el aire durante 20 segundos, después aprieta más aun su mano y le da un fuerte golpe contra la pared.

 _ **Primera Persona: Ezra.**_

Vi como el Lord Sith se enfureció ante mi comentario, asi que levanto la mano y yo me empecé a elevar, después veo que la aprieta y a mí me falta el aire, en los primeros segundos aguante, después empecé a ver manchas negras y a sentirme mareado, no me sentía nada bien, tan solo quería estar entrenando con Kanan, quería pintar con Sabine, quería pilotar el Fantasma con el permiso de Hera y quería hacerle una broma a Chopper o a Zeb, todo eso paso por mi mente en esos segundo. De repente siento que aun más me falta el aire, y siento como mi cuerpo choca fuertemente contra la pared de hierro. Pude escuchar el ruido que hizo mi cuerpo al tocar el muro de hierro. De nuevo me empezó a doler todo el cuerpo, solo que esta vez me sentía mareado, tenia ganas de vomitar, pero no llegue hasta ese punto.

Me recuesto contra la pared y empiezo a tomar aire, con respiraciones profundas, podía escuchar el ruido de mi corazón, palpitaba muy fuerte, es decir, está muy acelerado mi corazón. Luego escucho que el Lord Sith me hace una pregunta, pero no la preste atención, así que respondo:

-¿Qué?

El Lord Sith se acerca a mí y toma de mi barbilla y me dice:

-Si te hago una pregunta, debes prestar atención padawan.

-¡Tú no me llames así, no tienes derecho a hacerlo!-Quite su mano de mi barbilla y le dije eso gritando.

-¡La ira, el odio y el miedo corren en ti!- me dijo el Sith.

Yo me sentí horrible, Kanan me dijo que un Jedi no debe sentir eso, que si un Jedi no es fuerte al unirse a la Fuerza se va hacia el otro lado…El lado oscuro. Yo no dije nada al Sith, pero me pregunte:

¿Me estoy yendo al lado oscuro?

-Ahora…¿Cómo se llaman tus 'amigos'?-Pude escuchar como pronuncio de una forma rara la palabra AMIGO.

-¿Por qué dices 'amigos' así?-Pregunte confundido.

-Porque ellos te abandonaron, te traicionaron, pero igual terminan arrestados por tu culpa-Cuando escuche esas palabras, mi corazón se rompió, no lo podía creer, ¡ellos estaban arrestos!

-¿Dónde están?-Pregunte con una voz como dando orden.

-Muertos-Me dijo.

Mis ojos se agrandaron entonces yo me sostuve por la pared, sentí como bajo mi presión, había mi piel de un color blanco. Mire el piso y me sentí culpable de todo, ellos estaban muertos por mi culpa y yo me sentía culpable de todo. Vi como el Sith disfrutaba de este momento, así que me puse fuerte y me pare firme, mostrándome que no era débil.

-¿Ahora responderás?-Me pregunto siniestramente el hombre vestido de negro.

-¡No!-Respondí con voz segura.

-¿Por qué los ayudas…¡Si están muertos!-Dijo con una voz más fuerte.

Pero esa pregunta me invadió la mente…¿Si mis amigos estaban muertos, porque me preguntaban sus nombres? Y ahí mire firme al Lord Sith y le dije:

-¡Si mis amigos están muertos, porque me pregunta sus nombres?

-¡Basta de preguntas!-Dijo enfurecido el Sith.

Vi como alzo su mano y la aprieto fuertemente. Yo quede sin oxigeno, así me mantuvo durante 20 segundos, yo vi de nuevo las manchas negras, trate de escaparme, pero no podía, cuando de repente todo se torno de un color blanco y yo…

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy extraño? ¿Soy mala con Ezra? Sé que hoy me tarde en subir los capitulo, pero tuve que salir a algunos lugares y todo eso…**

 **Pregunta del día:**

 **¿Cuál es su personaje favorito de Star Wars Rebels?**

 **¡Se que debería elegir a uno, pero todos son mis favoritos! Ezra, Kanan, Sabine, Hera, Zeb, Chopper y Ahsoka.**

 **¡Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**El Rescate:**_

 _ **Capitulo 4: Una Pista.**_

Después de que Sabine salga llorando de la habitación y que Zeb explico lo que paso. Hera se dirige a la habitación de Sabine, llega enfrente de la puerta y toca. Ve que nadie responde entonces vuelve a tocar y pregunta:

-¿Sabine, está todo bien?

-¡No Hera…Ezra nunca me perdonara!-Dijo Sabine mientras trataba de detener las lagrimas.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunta Hera amablemente.

Sabine no responde, quedo un silencio…cuando de repente se abre la puerta. Hera ve que Sabine, alrededor de su ojo estaba colorado por tanto llorar (ya me entienden).

-¡Sabine, tú no tienes la culpa…Te estabas defendiendo del Imperio!-Dice Hera mientras apoya sus dos manos en el hombro de Sabine.

-Ah pero yo…-Hera interrumpe a Sabine.

-¡Si ayudas a buscar a Ezra, estoy seguro que él te agradecerá!-Dice Hera dándole animo a Sabine.

-¡Muy bien! A ponerse a trabajar-Dice Sabine mientras se seca las lagrimas.

Después llega Kanan y Zeb, y se ponen en acuerdo para buscar alguna pista sobre Ezra. Sabine está tratando de ingresar en la Red-Secreta del Imperio, pero necesita un código, por lo que empieza a crear códigos. Kanan y Hera estaban hablando con Vizago, por si el tenia información, Zeb y Chopper creaban un plan para atacar a unos de los edificios del Imperio, por si uno de ellos tenían información sobre Ezra.

Toda la tripulación rebelde trabajaba para recuperar a su miembro más pequeño, pero esto llamo la atención de Ahsoka, porque ella no sabía que Ezra fue capturado por el Imperio. Entonces la togruta decide preguntar a la tripulación.

-¿Puedo preguntar en que están trabajando tanto?-Pregunta Ahsoka.

Todos se miran, porque nadie se animaba a decirle a la togruta lo que pasa, pero Hera se levanto y se acerco a Ahsoka.

-Ahsoka-Hera suspira-¡Ezra fue capturado y estamos tratando de buscar una pista de donde lo tienen!

Ahsoka abrió grande sus ojos, no podía creer que Ezra fue capturado.

-Lamento oír eso…Preguntare a mis fuentes si saben algo de el-Dice Ahsoka mientras se retira de la habitación.

Después de eso todos volvieron a su trabajo. Kanan y Hera no tuvieron suerte, Vizago no tenía ninguna información acerca a Ezra. Sabine aun estaba tratando de entrar a la Red del Imperio, Zeb y Chopper ya estaban terminan su plan.

Todos pasaron mucho tiempo tratando de buscar a Ezra, pero ya se hizo de noche y los rebeldes estaban exhaustos. Así que decidieron ir a dormir y seguir mañana, pero a alguien no le gusto esa idea.

 _ **Primera Persona: Sabine.**_

Yo me sentía muy culpable, no podía creer lo que le había hecho a Ezra, entonces decidí quedarme despierta durante toda la noche…Ya había salido el sol y yo seguí probando códigos, cuando escuche algunos pasos en el pasillo pero no le preste atención seguí probando códigos. En un momento estaba tan cansada que me rendí y decidí ir a dormir.

Pero alguien me despertó, abrí los ojos y vi que era Hera. Se veía algo confundida, me levante de mi litera y dije:

-¡Buenos días!

-¡Buenos días Sabine!-Dijo ella amablemente, pero después pregunto-¿Te quedaste despierta?

-¡No!-Dije rápidamente.

-Sabine no mientas…-Dijo ella.

-¿Chopper?-Pregunte, sabía que él le dijo a Hera.

-Si…Ve a desayunar-Me dijo mientras se retiraba de mi habitación.

Pero decidí a no ir a comer, sino a quedarme a inventar mas códigos…Pase 5 minutos ingresando código, pero por una extraña razón me vino unas palabras a la mente y lo ingrese. El código eran 3 palabras de 12 letras y 2 números. Pero esta palabra coincidía exactamente con el código. Así que lo ingrese y se me lleno de alegría, porque era el código correcto.

 _ **Tercera Persona:**_

Los rebeldes estaban en la cocina conversando con Ahsoka, cuando de repente llega Sabine corriendo mientras dice:

-Descifre el código, descifre el código…-Lo repetía uno y otra vez.

Todos los rebeldes se pusieron felices y Kanan se acerca a Sabine y pregunta:

-¿Cuál era?

-Bueno, el otro día escuche que hablabas con Hera sobre la Orden 66 y escuche que dijiste que los Clones decían _Ejecutar Orden 66._ Por alguna razón se me ocurrió esas palabras, las ingrese y estas formaban el código-Explicaba Sabine.

Ha Kanan no le gusto escuchar esa frase, le trajo muchos recuerdos, pero felicito a Sabine, lo mismo hicieron el resto de los rebeldes.

-¡Bueno a ver si hay algo de Ezra!-Dijo Hera.

-Hera…¡Es la Red-Secreta del Imperio, yo creo que va a decir algo de Ezra!-Dijo Sabine con mucha alegría.

 _ **Con Ezra:**_

 _ **Primera Persona:**_

Yo estaba gritando, podía sentir como la energía de la electricidad pasaba por mi cuerpo, era una sensación y dolor horrible, yo no paraba de gritar. Pude ver como el Inquisidor le encantaba ese método, podía ver como disfrutaba mis gritos, al parecer gozaba que yo estará sufriendo.

*Paren la historia, creo que me adelante, si voy a contar como llegue hasta ahí, creo que debería empezar cuando me desperté*

Después que el Lord Sith me ahorcara hasta dejarme inconsciente, yo desperté en una celda nueva. Esta era de color gris, era más pequeña que la otra, tenía una cama y unas cadenas en la pared, yo estaba agarrada a estas cadenas y tenía unos ductos, pero yo no entendía porque tenía ductos de ventilación en una celda.

Me había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza y lo mismo le pasaba a mi cuerpo, mi herida de la espalda me dolía como si me estuviesen enterrando una espada laser por la espalda, casi no me podía mover, pude ver que en mi muñecas estaban sujetas con cadenas, pero estas estaba sueltas, es decir, que me podía mover dentro de la celda sin ningún problema. Cuando observo mejor la celda veo un plato de comida, yo tenía un poco de hambre así que me acerqué a él y comí. No me había dado cuenta que durante 24 hs yo no había comido .Pero ese plato no era muy grande, sino que era pequeño y no tenía mucha comida.

Cuando termine de comer, me recosté contra la pared, toque mi herida de mi espalda, me dolió, cuando miro mi mano vuelvo a ver que mi mano estaba sangrada…Yo no podía creer, arrestado por el Imperio, abandonado por mi amigos y pronto seré torturado por ese Sith. Ya estaban hundido en mis pensamientos cuando la puerta de la celda se abre, levante mi mirada y vi que era el Quinto Hermano, el me empujo contra la pared a través de la Fuerza, yo quede suspendido en el aire, estaba contra la pared, el Inquisidor se acerca y me dice:

-Escucha niño…Me respondes a mis preguntas o vas sufrir-Me dijo con mucho enojo.

-¡Sabes estaba pensado y mi respuesta es….No te diré nada!-Le dije.

Pero cuando termine de decir eso, el Inquisidor levanto su mano y la aprieto. Pude sentir como de repente me falto el aire, el aprieto más fuerte y aun más me falto el aire. Mientras me ahorcaba me dijo:

-¿Ahora…Cambiaste de idea?

Yo casi no podía hablar, la falta de aire no me dejaba pero pude responderle.

-¡No!- Dije débilmente.

El aprieto tan fuerte su mano, que yo ya no podía respirar, no aguantaba, empecé a ver de vuelta las manchas negras y en ese momento me dije: y aquí muero. Pero antes que el Inquisidor me mate, entro alguien a la habitación, no pude ver bien, pero escuche:

-Me encantaría que lo mates…Pero tiene información, así que suéltalo-Era una voz femenina.

Después de eso, yo caigo al piso, pude sentir como mi cuerpo toco el piso y el ruido que hizo en toda la celda después me arrodille y empecé a tomar aire, cuando me calme puede ver que el Inquisidor se había retirado de la habitación, pero de repente…

 _ **Y aquí llega el final del capítulo…¿Qué les pareció? Fue aburrido, les deje con dudas o no sé por eso pregunto. Como ya les dije, esta historia se concentra en todos, por eso en algunos capítulos se va a concentrar en los rebeldes y en otros en Ezra. Ha y quiero decir que cuando el capitulo se concentra en Ezra, casi todo el capitulo será contado en PRIMERA PERSONA.**_

 _ **Y antes de que me olvide cuando yo coloco * es que Ezra detiene la historia (porque Ezra cuenta la historia)**_

 **: ¡Muchas Gracias! Solo voy a quitart ideas de tu historia, porque es tu historia y no quiero quitarte tus ideas…¡Y sigue pronto!**

 **Nishiki: ¡I am glad you like it!**

 **Nuyen236: ¡Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo…**

 _ **¡Adiós!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**El Rescate:**_

 _ **Capitulo 5: Sin Esperanza.**_

 _ **Primera Persona: Ezra.**_

Después de que el Inquisidor se retire de la celda y me había dejado solo, los ductos de ventilación se prendieron. Yo estaba tirado en el suelo, entonces trato de levantarme, fue algo difícil pero lo logre, después me acerque a los ductos de ventilación y me fije, el ducto lanzaba aire caliente, si el ducto seguía prendido por un buen rato yo me iba a morir de calor.

Al paso de unas horas, para ser especifico 2 hs , la celda ya estaba con mucha temperatura, a mi me empezó a doler la cabeza, así que me recosté contra la pared, coloque mi piernas a delante de mi pecho y después recosté mi cabeza. El dolor de cabeza siguió subiendo a medida que la temperatura subía, en un memento yo estaba todo sudado y ya estaba tirado en el piso. Así siguió durante 3 hs más, hasta que en un momento los ductos se apagan, pero para eso mi dolor de cabeza era infernal, era como si te estuvieran clavando agujas por dentro de la cabeza. Hasta que en un momento no aguante mas y caí desmayado al piso.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado desmayado, pero me desperté en una celda diferente, esta no tenía nada, lo único que tenía era una de esas camas de metal (En donde le colocaron a Kanan) yo estaba sujeta a esta cama. Mi visión estaba algo borrosa pero a los segundo mejoro, después de estar unos 5 minutos en esta celda alguien entra, era otra vez el Inquisidor pero este venia a acompañado con un ciudadano y tres troopers. El Inquisidor se acerca a mí y me dice:

-¿Te gusto la temperatura de tu vieja celda?

-¡No era de mi gusto!-Conteste débilmente.

-¿Después de todo lo que pasaste, aun sigues protegiendo a tus amigos?-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y esa sonrisa porque?-Pregunte con miedo.

-¡Ah…El miedo, eso me gusta!-Me dijo el Quinto Hermano con una sonrisa macabra.

-¡Respóndeme!-Dije con algo de enojo.

-¡Primero respóndeme tu y después yo te respondo!-Me dijo con seguridad.

-¿Sabes? Ya no me importa-Dije mirando al piso.

-¡Tranquilo…Yo te hare hablar!-Me dijo mientras encendía su sable de luz.

-¡Si quieres hacerme algo con ese sable de luz, hazlo pero no diré nada!-Dije confiado.

-¡No…He aprendido algo de ti!-Me dice el Inquisidor mientras coloca sus dos manos en la espalda.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es?-Pregunte con un tono sarcástico.

-¡Tu no aguantas ver sufrir a los demás!-Me dijo en tono victorioso.

Yo no di respuesta, sabía que era cierto, antes de unirme a los rebeldes yo era egoísta, solo importaba yo, pero ellos me enseñaron mucho más y ahora no aguanto ver a las personas sufrir por culpa de otros, por culpa del Imperio. Si los perdía, temo volver a convertirme en esa persona egoísta.

-¿Sin Respuesta?-Me pregunto el Quinto Hermano.

Suspire, después mire al piso y no di respuesta.

Cuando levante la mirada, vi que el Inquisidor llevo su sable de luz al cuello de este ciudadano. Yo aun no le creía que este le podía hacer daño así que solo mire.

-¿Cómo se llaman tus amigos? ¡Sus nombres reales!-Me dijo como si fuera dándome una orden.

No di respuesta, me quede callado. Pero por esos segundos el Inquisidor le cortó el brazo al ciudadano, me sentí tan culpable, no lo podía creer. En eso racioné y trate de escaparme, pero no pude, no aguantaba ver al hombre gritar, no aguante mirar asi que baje la mirada al suelo, después me dio tanta ira que no aguante decirle:

-¡Déjalo ir rata de loth-Dije con mucha ira.

-¡Ah…La ira…Eso me gusta!-Dijo el Inquisidor con otra sonrisa.

-¿Respuesta? Sino este hombre va a perder el otro brazo-Dijo el Inquisidor mientras colocaba el sable de luz arriba del brazo del hombre.

Después me calme y respondí:

-¿Cuáles son tus preguntas?-Dije eso con tristeza.

El Inquisidor apago su sable y obligo que retiren al hombre de la celda, después se acerco a mí y me dijo:

-¿Nombres?

Suspire muy triste y dije:

-El Jedi se llama…Kanan Jarrus, la mandaloriana se llama…Sabine Wren, la twi'lek se llama…Hera Syndulla y el lasat se llama Zeb Orrelios.-Dije los nombres de mis amigos ¿Qué he hecho?

-¡Muy bien! Ah otra cosa, tus amigos no vendrán a buscarte, ellos enviaron un mensaje para ti!-Dijo el Inquisidor mientras traía algo.

-¿Un mensaje?-Pregunte confundido.

-¡Si, aquí dice sus verdaderos sentimientos!

-No…-Yo ya sabía lo que iba a decir ese mensaje.

El Inquisidor proyecto el holograma, después dio una sonrisa y salió de la habitación, dejándome solo con ese mensaje:

 _ **Mensaje:**_

 _Kanan: Escucha Ezra, yo no creo que estés preparado para ser mi padawan, has entrado ya al Lado Oscuro y eso mi maestro no lo permitiría, y yo como tu maestro no te daré una segunda oportunidad._

 _Zeb: Oye niño, escucha no diré nada, solo que estoy feliz con la decisión que tomamos, ahora tendré una habitación sola para mí y yo solo podre molestar a Chopper._

 _Hera: Ezra…Lamento decir que no iremos por ti, hace tiempo queríamos dejarte en Lothal y seguir con nuestras vidas, pero hubo problemas y no pudimos, ahora creo que deberíamos dejarte con los Imperiales, aprovechar esta oportunidad._

 _Sabine: Oye niño nunca me agradaste, solo me gustaba pintar contigo porque Hera me obligaba, pero creo que no tengo nada más que decir. ¡Adios!_

 _ **Fin de Mensaje.**_

Yo no podría creerlo, mis amigos me abandonaron, me dejaron solo y yo trataba de ayudarlos, ocultando sus secretos, no había pasado por mucho pero había ocultado sus secretos y ahora tenía mucho odio sobre ellos. Mire fijamente a ese proyector de holograma, lo levante con la Fuerza y le tire con mucho odio contra la pared. En un momento disfrute eso pero después vi la realidad y no lo podía creer.

¿En qué estoy pensando? Es obvio que esto es una mentira, Kanan, Hera, Zeb ni Sabine dirían eso, ellos nunca dirían eso. Yo estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando entro Lord Sith, para serle sincero estaba cansado de sus visitas.

-Hay mucho miedo, odio e ira en ti-Me dijo el Sith.

-No, miedo claro que tengo, la ira y el odio ya se fueron-Dije.

-¿Dónde se reúne la flota rebelde?-Me pregunto el Sith prendiendo su sable de luz.

-No te diré-Dije débilmente.

-No fue una pregunta…Fue una orden-Me dijo el Sith.

Después de eso pude ver como el Sith levanto su sable de luz y me ataco, yo grite de dolor, ese sentimiento fue horrible, sentí como la espada laser atravesó mi piel y me hizo una herida en mi pecho , yo no paraba de gritar y de sacudirme. Cuando me calme pude ver que mi ropa ya estaba manchada con sangre, me dolía y no lo aguantaba.

Despues el Lord Sith me dice:

-¡La próxima no será una herida!

Me miro fijamente, dio una risa y se retira de la habitación. Dejándome solo en mis pensamientos.

Yo ya no sabía en qué creer, tenía demasiadas preguntas:

¿Mis amigos me abanderaron? ¿Me están buscando? ¿Ya no soy padawan de Kanan? ¿Es cierto lo de Sabine y Hera? ¿Moriré? ¿Sera que estoy yendo al Lado Oscuro?

Demasiadas preguntas con demasiado dolor, yo ya solo quiero morir.

-Necesito ayuda, sangra mucho-Grite desde mi celda, como estaba agarrado a esa cama no me podía mover. Nadie me contesto y es allí donde me di cuenta:

Estaba solo, sin nadie que me ayude, perdí la esperanza, la fe y la confianza con mis amigos.

 _ **Fin de Capitulo.**_

 _ **¡Tan tan taaaaan!**_

 _ **Ya se algo aburrido, pero tranquilos, tengo grandes capítulos en mi mente y un final que les dejara triste o feliz, cada uno es diferente así que no se si a unos le pondrá feliz o a otros tristes.**_

 _ **Es algo corto, pero hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que estudiar para un examen, terminar cosas y todo eso…**_

 _ **¡Gracias por los que comentan! Me hacen sentir que le gusta mi historia :3**_

 _ **Para los que esperan que haga sufrir a Ezra, tranquilos, es que tengo muchas ideas y quiero empezar bien despacio y después ir a por lo grande.**_

 *** : Tranquila, estoy yendo despacio y después me iré al límite. ¿Sera que Ezra muere? Muajaja te dejo con esa pregunta.**

 _ **¡Adios y gracias por leer!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**El Rescate:**_

 _ **Capitulo 6: La Verdad del Mensaje.**_

Después de que Sabine logra entrar en la Red-Secreta del Imperio, todos los rebeldes se reúnen en la sala. Sabine coloca su computadora en el medio de la sala, para que todos puedan ver los datos de Ezra, si es que hay datos de Ezra, Sabine entra en el archivo _Criminales buscados;_ después de leer varios expedientes llega al de Ezra, lo abre y empieza a leer en voz alta:

-Bueno aquí dice que Ezra se encuentra en la Aguja y que encuentra en el nuevo sector en la celda E-16, es supervisado por el nuevo Inquisidor el…¿Quinto Hermano?-Sabine suspira- También dice que pronto será trasladado a…

-¿Ha donde?-Pregunta Kanan desesperado.

-Ha-ha Mustafar pero no es para hacerlo hablar sino-Sabine se detiene- Ha me rindo no se que dice ahí.

-¿Espera Sabine no entiende?-Pregunta Zeb mientras se ríe.

-No sé qué idioma es este, yo sé muchos, pero este no lo reconozco-Se defiende Sabine.

-Déjame ver-Dice Kanan mientras agarra la computadora.

Kanan mira atentamente las palabras, levanta una ceja y se puede ver que es su rostro el ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿Kanan?-Pregunta Hera.

-A-Kanan suspira- No sé que dice pero reconozco la forma de la escritura.

-¿Y?-Pregunta Sabine ansiosa.

-Esta es una escritura muy antigua…La usaban los Sith- Confiesa Kanan.

-Espera…¿Puede ser del hombre vestido de negro?-Dice Sabine algo preocupada.

-¿El Lord Sith? Puede que sí-Dice Kanan confundido por el comentario de Sabine.

-Ha…Me refiero a que Ezra vaya a Mustafar para ser supervisado por el-Explica Sabine.

-Eso tiene sentido…¡Si Ezra va a Mustafar debemos buscarlo ya!-Ahsoka entra en la conversación.

-Pero aquí dice el sector nuevo…Y yo no conozco ese sector-Dice Sabine.

-Entonces debemos investigarlo-Dice Kanan con una sonrisa.

Todos los rebeldes sabían a qué se refiere Kanan. A Sabine no le gustaba la idea, pero al resto de la tripulación si le gusto. Después de una charla del plan que tenia Kanan, todos se retiran a su habitación. Sabine estaba inquita no paraba de pensar que Ezra estará sufriendo por ella, Zeb y Chopper estaban mirando un holograma de la Aguja para descubrir dónde queda ese sector. Ahsoka y Hera hablaban de lo que Ezra podía estar sufriendo y Kanan meditaba para descubrir dónde está tu padawan.

 _ **Primera Persona: Kanan.**_

Yo me senté en mi habitación a meditar, trataba de buscar a Ezra a través de la Fuerza, estuve así como una hora, hasta que puede escuchar algo. Estaba muy concentrado cuando escuche un grito de Ezra y después que Ezra dice:

¿ _Si mis amigos están muertos…Porque me preguntas sus nombres?_

No lo podía creer…Ezra pensaba que nosotros estábamos muertos, yo tenía que hacer creer a Ezra que nosotros estamos vivos y que lo estamos buscando. Así que cerré los ojos y me concentre en buscar a Ezra y decirle que estábamos vivos, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano, no encontré a Ezra, ni sentí su presencia. Abrí los ojos y tuve una idea. Me levante, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y salí de ella, después pedí que los rebeldes se reúnan en la cabina. Cuando todos llegaron, empecé a hablar.

-Escuchen…Estuve meditando, y escuche que Ezra pregunto que nosotros estábamos muertos…Así que tenemos que decirle a Ezra que nosotros le estamos buscando y estamos vivos-Dije muy serio.

-¡Ezra piensa que estamos muertos…Perderá la esperanza!-Escucho que dice Hera preocupada.

-Ha si…Mi idea es hacer una transmisión con el Imperio diciéndole algo que les interesé y después diciendo algo para Ezra-Explico.

-¡Es una buena idea!-Dice Sabine.

Chopper se coloca delante de nosotros y empieza a grabar una transmisión. Yo me acerque a Chopper y dije:

-Imperiales…Haremos un cambio el niño por mí, nos veremos en la siguiente rotación en las siguientes coordenadas-Claro eso era una mentira, era claro que el Imperio no aceptaría eso, después seguí- Ezra, tranquilo, iremos por ti, no pierdas la esperanza, nosotros te estamos buscando, un maestro siempre busca a su padawan y tu eres el mejor padawan que pude tener.

Después se acerca Zeb y dice:

-Oye niño, sabes no me gusta que este yo solo en la habitación; ha y sabes necesito ayuda para golpear a Chopper.

Zeb se retira y se acerca Hera, después ella dice:

-Ezra, lamento que hayas sido capturado por el Imperio, pero te iremos a buscar; sabes debo estar agradecida de que nosotros te hayamos encontrado Lothal. Extrañamos tu sonrisa, y esperamos volver a verla pronto.

Cuando Hera termina, se acerca Sabine y dice:

-Niño por culpa mía fuiste capturado, y lo siento mucho, espero que pronto pintemos juntos otro caza estelar.

Después de eso Chopper termina la transmisión y busca alguna señal del Imperio, cuando la encuentra, envía la transmisión.

-Ahora esperemos que el Imperio le muestre a Ezra-Escucho que dice Hera.

-Estoy segura que lo harán, pero me da miedo que hagan algo con ella-Dice Sabine mientras sale de la cabina.

Yo tan solo quedo pensando en lo que dice Sabine.

 _ **Con Ezra:**_

 _ **Primera Persona: Ezra.**_

Yo estaba recostado en una de esas camas de metal, estaba lleno de preguntas sin respuesta, no podía creer que mis amigos me odiaban, tan solo fingían quererme, pero aun no entiendo, si me odian tanto por que mandan un mensaje para decírmelo, por que tan solo no me dejan pudriéndome en la cárcel, o será que ese mensaje era de mentira. Eran demasiadas preguntas…Y yo estaba tan concentrado en mis preguntas que no me di cuenta que entro el Inquisidor.

-¡No te ves bien!-Se burla en Inquisidor.

Yo rápidamente levante la mirada y me asuste al ver al Inquisidor. No dije nada, estaba muy tranquilo.

-¿Hablaras?-Pregunto el Inquisidor.

-¡No!-Dije firmemente.

-¡Muy bien! Te di una oportunidad…Pasen-Dijo el Inquisidor mientras entraban unos troopers.

Pude observar que unos de ellos tenían una valija, cuando la abrió estaba llena de frascos de vidrios.

-¿Venenos?-Dije preocupado.

-No…Peor-Dijo el Inquisidor.

Después tomo la valija y saco un frasco, este tenía un líquido verde claro, lleno ese líquido en una jeringa y me la inyecto. Yo trate de que no me inyecte pero no pude, estaba demasiado débil y con mucha hambre.

Esperaron unos segundos, cuando de repente me empezó a doler ese brazo, después se fue expandiendo al resto de mi cuerpo, el dolor no era muy fuerte, yo solo me quejaba.

-¿Sabes? Ese frasco da dolor, pero cuando se mescla con la electricidad da un dolor muy fuerte. Y contestare a tus preguntas, eso no es un veneno sino más bien un experimento toxico y tu eres el afortunado de probarlo-Dice el Inquisidor con una sonrisa.

-Sabes…No me gustan sus experimentos-Dije mientras trataba de ocultar el dolor.

-Prendan a 10%-Ordeno el Inquisidor.

-La cama de metal empezó a largar electricidad, yo empecé a gritar, todo mi cuerpo me empezó a doler, era un dolor horrible, yo me sacudía y gritaba, era como si me clavaran agujas por todo el cuerpo, dentro y fuera de el.

Yo estaba gritando, podía sentir como la energía de la electricidad pasaba por mi cuerpo, era una sensación y dolor horrible, yo no paraba de gritar. Pude ver como el Inquisidor le encantaba ese método, podía ver como disfrutaba mis gritos, al parecer gozaba que yo estará sufriendo. Se le formo una sonrisa, y después empezó a dar carcajadas.

Yo solo me sacudía, trataba de zafarme, pero no pude, se podía escuchar mis gritos en todo el pasillo, todo aquel que estuviera en el pasillo me escuchaba. Yo aun no creía que ese era tan solo el 10%, no podía imaginarme los otros niveles.

 _ **¡Tan tan taaaaan! X2**_

 _ **Ok el capitulo fue un poco aburrido, pero necesito mostrarle como los demás rebeldes le están buscando y como cada uno sufre sin estar con Ezra (Si eso dije en el capítulo 1) Pero tranquilos, ya se acerca la peor parte para Ezra , y como los demás van a sufrir.**_

 _ **¡Gracias a todos los que comentan!**_

 _ **: ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Y la verdad estoy muy ansiosa del siguiente cap. de tu historia.**_

 _ **Nuyen236: ¡Me alegra que te guste! Y si eso te dio tristeza por Ezra, imagínate lo que le tengo planeado. ¡Que la Fuerza te acompañe!**_

 _ **Sakura245: ¡Muajaja! (Si esa es mi respuesta)**_

 _ **Y aquí les dejo una frase: ''El miedo lleva a la ira ,la ira lleva al odio ,el odio lleva al sufrimiento''**_

 _ **Una pista: Si comprenden bien la historia, verán que hay algo o alguien relacionado con la frase.**_

 _ **¡Adiós y gracias por leer!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**El Rescate:**_

 _ **Capítulos Pasado:**_

 _Ezra fue capturado por el Imperio, es torturado y maltratado, el Inquisidor al ver que el niño no habla, le lleva a otros métodos. Lo coloco en una cama de metal y lo empezó a electrocutar, si esto no le hace hablar…El Inquisidor lo matara._

 _ **Capitulo 7: Torturas Extremas.**_

 _ **Primera Persona: Ezra.**_

Yo me sacudía de acá para allá, trataba de no gritar, pero no podía, el dolor era muy fuerte. Así estuve durante 10 minutos, hasta que mi cabeza empezó a dar vuelta y pude escuchar los latidos de mi corazón. Después de estar gritando durante 10 minutos, el Inquisidor da la orden de que paren. Cuando la cama de metal para, el se acerca a mí y me toma de la barbilla, da una pequeña sonrisa y me dice:

-¿Quieres hablar? Yo tengo todo el día-

-No-No hablare-Dije débilmente, mi voz apenas se escuchaba, yo ya estaba afónico.

-¿Seguro?-Pregunta el Inquisidor, podía sentir en la Fuerza que él lo disfrutaba.

-SS-Si-Dije.

-¡Esto será divertido! Suban a 20 por ciento-Dice con gran felicidad.

-¡Si señor!-Responde el troopers.

La maquina se enciende y yo comienzo a gritar, se podía sentir la diferencia del dolor, esta vez no sabía si podía aguantar, era demasiado dolor, yo me sacudía y gritaba, trataba de cerrar los ojos para no ver el rostro de felicidad del Inquisidor, si les soy sincero yo quería morir. Así estuve durante 12 minutos, hasta que la maquina paro.

Apenas podía abrir los ojos, podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón como si estuvieron en mi oreja, mis manos se movían y yo no podía pararlas, cuando abrí los ojos, podía ver muy bien, mire mis brazos y mis manos y se podían ver pequeñas quemaduras por tanta electricidad. Hubo un rato de silencio, los troopers me miraban y el Inquisidor me miraba muy serio. Después de ese rato incomodo el Inquisidor se vio muy enojado, muy frustrado, se acerco rápidamente a mí y me dijo:

-Habla- Me dijo en un tono fuerte.

Yo no le podía contestar, apenas se escuchaba mi voz, pero logre decir:

-Nun-Nun-Nunca-

Al Inquisidor no le gusto esa respuesta, entonces prendió su sable de luz, hizo un par de movimientos y me empuño el sable. Me había hecho una herida del pecho hasta la barriga. Yo grite, pero esta vez no se podía escuchar desde el pasillo, mi vos desaparecía cada vez mas. Después de eso, dijo el Inquisidor muy serio.

-Suban a 35 por ciento-

La maquina se encendió y empezó a largar la electricidad, yo gritaba, no lo aguantaba, era demasiado, mi visión se hizo borrosa, mi cabezo empezó a dar vueltas y mis latidos del corazón eran muy rápidos. Mi herida empezó a sangrar, yo me sacudía mucho y tanta electricidad dañaba mi cuerpo. Mientras gritaba pude escuchar que dijo un troopers.

-Señor el ritmo cardiaco está muy acelerado, ¿apago la maquina?-

-No-Dijo firmemente el Inquisidor.

Yo me sentí muy triste, pero con tanto dolor, tuve que aceptarlo, trate de decirlo con toda la voz que podía, así me escuchaban.

-Pa-Paren la maquina-Grite con todo el esfuerzo que podía.

-Apaguen-Dijo el Inquisidor.

-¿Listo para cooperar?-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Suspire y dije:

-Si-

-Retírense y traigan algo líquido-Dijo el Inquisidor.

Los troopers nos dejaron solos. Después de unos segundos de silencio, entra un troopers con un vaso. Este le entrega el vaso al Inquisidor.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-Dijo amablemente.

-La primera vez que haces algo bien-Dije mientras trataba de respirar mejor.

Como mis manos estaban atadas, yo no podía agarrar el vaso, pero el Inquisidor se acerco a mí y me dio de beber.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me das algo de beber?-Dije confundido.

-Si cooperas yo no te hago daño, ahora sino cooperas vamos a medidas drásticas-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-Pregunte, mi vos apenas se escuchaba.

-¡Habla más fuerte!-Ordeno.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-Grite algo molesto.

-¿Dónde se reúne la flota?-Dijo con las manos atrás de su espalda.

-Ah-Tenía mucho miedo de revelar un lugar donde se reúne la flota, así que mentí- Depende, tenemos muchos lugares pero se muchas coordenadas-

Claro, la flota tenía muchos lugares, pero en las coordenadas mentí.

-Traeremos un holograma y tu nos indicaras- Creo que al sentir tanto dolor, el Inquisidor no se dio cuenta que mentí.

El Inquisidor caminaba para la puerta pero antes dijo:

-Un regalo de despedida- Acto seguido prendió su sable y me empuño de nuevo sobre la herida que ya tenía abierta.

Yo grite, aun que no se escuchaba mucho, me retorcía y gritaba mientras el Inquisidor salía de la celda. Creo que la combinación del hambre y de tanto dolor hizo que quedara inconsciente.

 _ **Dos días después:**_

Yo me desperté, esta vez estaba tirado en el suelo, no me habían cambiado de celda, era la misma, las cuatros paredes grises, la cama de metal en el medio de la habitación y yo recostado en una pared de metal. Suspire muy hondo, porque me levante muy asustado, cuando me levante vi que el Imperio me había capturado de verdad, yo solo pensé que eso era una pesadilla. Después de mirar la celda por un rato, cerré los ojos y trate de calmarme, después sentí un dolor en mi barriga, y vi mi herida, estaba infectada. Cuando miro bien el piso, debajo de mi había un pequeño charco de sangre, pero este ya estaba seco. Mi herida me dolía mucho, había agarrado un aspecto muy feo, y yo no podía hacer nada, solo podía esperar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había llevado inconsciente, pero solo sé que fueron días, ya deje de pensar que mis amigos me buscaban, si ellos me estuvieran buscando, yo ya estaría en el Fantasma, al parecer el mensaje que me mostro el Inquisidor era verdad. Ahora era por mi cuenta, si tengo que revelar los secretos de la rebelión, yo lo haría. Ya no me importa mis amigos, ahora solo voy a tratar de olvidarlos, olvidar el pasado, ahora tan solo voy a recordar cuando yo sobrevivía contra el Imperio.

Me dolía mucho, pero debía tomar esa decisión, de repente entra alguien a la habitación, levanto la mirada y era el Inquisidor con un reproductor de hologramas en la mano.

-Si nos enseñas los secretos de la rebelión, te ayudare con esa herida-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien…Mis amigos no me buscan y ahora ya no me importan-Estaba sufriendo mucho por ellos, y al parecer ellos no hacen nada por mí, salvo de enviarme un mensaje diciéndome que me odian.

-Traje un holograma, si me ayudas a decir las coordenadas yo te ayudo con esa herida-Dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez más serio.

Había tomado una decisión, yo iba a mentir, pero después de todo, voy a decir la verdad, diré las verdaderas coordenadas.

El Inquisidor da una sonrisa, después deja el reproductor en el piso y lo enciende, toda la celda se ilumina creando la galaxia. Yo ya estaba decidido, había abandonado a mis amigos, como ellos me abandonaron y por una extraña razón, el Inquisidor le gustaba esa idea.

 _ **Wow…Llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo, creo que dejo el capitulo hasta acá.**_

 _ **Me siento muy mal de hacerle todas esas torturas a Ezra, ya se no fueron muchas, pero debo guardármelas algunas para los siguientes capítulos. Además me siento mal por los rebeldes…Ezra los abandono.**_

 _ **Digan en los comentarios que les pareció el capitulo y que creen que pasara.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan!**_

 **: ¡Gracias por apoyar y me alegra q te guste la historia! Y además tienes razón…La ira hizo la duda…**

 **Sakura245: ¡Muchas Gracias por Apoyar! Y si te gusta que torture a Ezra, espero que te guste este capítulo, y no te imaginas lo que se viene.**

 **Seguidora de SWR: ¡Gracias por lo del examen, creo que salí bien! Y como dije, si te gusta que torture a Ezra, quédate a leer la historia!**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡Adiós!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**El Rescate:**_

 _ **Capítulos Anteriores:**_

Ezra fue capturado por el Imperio, después de largos días siendo maltratado y torturado, pierde las esperanzas y decide decir la verdad, abandonar a sus amigos. Mientras tanto ellos tratan de buscar a Ezra, una vez conseguido todos sus datos empiezan a armar el plan.

 _ **Capitulo 8: Sin Recursos.**_

 _ **Con los Rebeldes:**_

Los Rebeldes estaban en la nave del Comándate Sato, este estaba reunido con ellos para armar un plan e ir al rescate de Ezra.

-Pues Ezra está en la Aguja ¿Algún modo de entrar?-Pregunta Sabine.

-Kanan y Rex se pueden vestir de troopers, entrar en la base, quitar la información y ayudar a los demás a entrar en un modo silencioso-Dice Hera con una vos segura.

-¡Con el no!-Se queja Kanan.

-Kanan cuando Ezra te fue a rescatar. El plan parecía terrible, pero él no se rindió. Ahora debes hacer lo mismo, sé que no te gustan los clones, pero trata de ayudar a Ezra- Dice Hera mientras convence a Kanan.

-¡Arg! Lo hare por Ezra-Dice Kanan.

Los Rebeldes estaban terminando los últimos detalles del plan, pero algo les quita las esperanzas, Ahsoka.

Después de estar 20 minutos terminando el plan, entra Ahsoka con una mala noticia.

-¿Entonces terminado el plan?-Pregunta Zeb.

-Si-Responde el Comandante Sato.

-Rebeldes tenemos problemas-Dice Ahsoka entrando a la conversación.

-¿Cuáles?-Pregunta la twi'lek.

-Pues la nueva arma del Imperio nos ha quitado bastantes naves, por lo que los recursos de la flota ha bajado-Dice Ahsoka con tristeza.

-¿Y…Cual es el problema?-Dice Zeb y Sabine algo perdidos.

-Ezra…Tendrá que esperar, tenemos que recuperarnos-Dice Ahsoka mientras se le quebranta la voz.

A los rebeldes le costó tomar esa decisión, pero no podían hacer nada, a los rebeldes no le quedaban muchos recursos, la nueva arma del Imperio les complico las cosas, ahora deben ser pacientes hasta que haya una nueva esperanza y los rebeldes puedan reunirse con su miembro más joven.

 _ **Con Ezra:**_

 _ **Primera Persona: Ezra.**_

Había tomado una dura decisión, pero ahora debo sobrevivir al Imperio, había sufrido tanto y el resultado iba hacer el mismo. Después que entro el Inquisidor a la habitación y allá dejado el reproductor de hologramas en el piso, la habitación de había alumbrado con la galaxia, para ser sincero eso era muy hermoso.

-¿Dime las coordenadas?-Pregunta el Inquisidor serio.

Yo me acerco a él, después miro a mi alrededor y empiezo a observar, porque después de todo era algo confuso, cuando me estaba acercando a un lugar para señalar las coordenadas, empecé a escuchar voces en mi cabeza, podía escuchar las voces de Sabine y Kanan, entonces me detengo, pero a los segundos cierro los ojos y caigo al piso. Era una visión.

 _ **Visión:**_

 _Fueron varias imágenes, pero las primeras que aparecieron fueron: Ezra estaba hablando con Kanan, lo único que se pudo escuchar de esa conversación fue –Nunca te abandonamos- Después esa imagen desaparece y aparece otras, esta vez aparecía Ezra muy débil, estaba entre los brazos de su maestro y este corría por un pasillo y la última imagen fue de Ezra tirado en el piso diciendo –Los quiero pero no viviré-_

Desperté con mucha calma, abrí los ojos y vi al Inquisidor, la verdad me dio un susto, no podría creerlo, mis amigos me estaban buscando y yo estaba a punto de delatarlos, cuando me vi en la visión fue muy horrible yo tenía otro aspecto y me veía muy débil, y me preguntaba a que se refería la última imagen ¿Yo muero?

Después de quedar unos segundos tirado en piso, el Inquisidor me toma del brazo, me había agarrado fuertemente y me obliga a levantarme, después me dice:

-¡Las coordenadas!-Me ordena el Inquisidor.

Yo le iba a decir la verdad, pero pensándolo bien lo deje y lo iba a mentir, así que me acerque al mismo lugar y le indique varias coordenadas, y así seguí indicándolo coordenadas falsas. Después de un rato, para ser exacto como 10 minutos, yo ya había indicado como 30 coordenadas, así que me detuve y le dije:

-Son todas-Dije firmemente.

-Al parecer tu flota tiene muchas coordenadas, ahora cumpliré con mi trato, te ayudare con tu herida-Dijo seriamente el Inquisidor.

Era muy extraño, mi herida estaba sangrando tenía un aspecto muy feo; mi ropa estaba llena de sangre, lo que me parecía muy extraño que la herida debería estar doliéndome, pero por alguna extraña razón no me dolía. Pero si me empezó a doler un poco después de que descubrí que mis amigos me estaban buscando, al parecer baje la ira y el odio.

-¡Tu ira y tu odio es muy fuerte!-Dice con una sonrisa-¡Deberías unirte al Imperio!

-¡Nunca me uniría a su asqueroso Imperio!-Digo con un tono molesto.

-Cambiaras de idea-Dice el Inquisidor sacando algo de su cinturón.

-¡Claro que no!-Dije firmemente.

Me fijo bien lo que había sacado el Inquisidor de su cinturón, era un látigo de energía y ahí lo entendí, el Inquisidor me estaba tratando como un esclavo. Cuando lo encendió, lo coloco en máxima potencia, empezó a moverla y después hizo unos movimientos, y me empezó a lastimarme con el látigo.

Cuando el látigo toco mi piel por primera vez, dejo una quemadura, yo solo me queje, pero después de estar unos 2 minutos, yo ya estaba débil, ahora el látigo ya no me dejaba quemaduras, sino me empezó a cortar la piel, y así fue como empezaron las heridas de mi tal visión. Yo no paraba de gritar, al principio trataba de esquivar, si me tocaba el látigo me quejaba; pero más tarde me empezó a doler, no era un dolor insoportable más bien este no tiene explicación era como si te enterraran una aguja en la piel, una y otra vez. En un momento yo ya no me podía levantar, ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarme, tan solo me quede tirado en el piso, mientras el látigo me perforaba la piel una y otra vez.

Después de estar como 30 minutos gritando y aguantando ese dolor, el Inquisidor se detuvo, se vio satisfecho con mi dolor y se retira de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

Yo quede tirado en el piso. Mi cuerpo estaba llena de heridas, algunas no sangraban y otras sí. Pero la herida que mas me preocupaba era la de mi barriga, esa se veía muy infectada y tenía un terrible aspecto, después de todo yo no cumplí con mi promesa y el Inquisidor no cumplió con su palabra. Use mis últimos esfuerzo para recostarme en la pared y echarme una siesta, pero no podía descansar con tantas preguntas:

¿Realmente mi equipo me estaba buscando? ¿Que eran esos gritos de Kanan y Sabine? ¿Por qué el Inquisidor tanto quería que me una al Imperio? ¿Hace cuanto que estoy aquí? ¿Me estoy volviendo egoísta? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Saldré de aquí? ¿Moriré? ¿Moriré? ¿Por qué moriré?

Pues las preguntas que mas pasaba por mi mente era ¿Moriré?

Después de estar un rato pensando, al fin quedo dormido.

 _ **Wow, creo les di pistas del final de la historia, jiji.**_

 _ **Sé que el capitulo esta algo corto, pero no tengo mucho tiempo así que espero que le guste.**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo así que dejo la historia hasta acá.**_

 _ **¡Gracias a los que comentan!**_

 _ **: Con cuerdo contigo, esto se va aponer bueno y tranquila tengo muchas ideas para torturar a Ezra, y creo que ya sé de donde sacaste tus ideas en tu historia…¡Gracias por apoyar!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡Adiós!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**El Rescate:**_

 _ **Capítulos Anteriores:**_

Ezra fue capturado por el Imperio, es maltratado y torturado, mientras Ezra sufre en su celda los rebeldes buscan una manera de ayudarlo pero se quedan sin recursos, así que Ezra debe esperar…

 _ **Capitulo 9: Noticias inesperadas.**_

 _ **Dos días después:**_

 _ **Primera Persona: Ezra.**_

Yo estaba recostado en el suelo y decidí escribir algo en ese cuaderno:

Ya han pasado dos días y yo no he recibido ninguna visita, es decir, que los troopers ni el Inquisidor me han visitado. Por lo que he escuchado el Inquisidor no se encontraba en la base, ni ese Lord Sith, además escuche que los rebeldes destruyeron un arma muy importante del Imperio.

Estar dos días solo en una celda es un sentimiento muy horrible, bueno prefiero esto que la visita del Inquisidor, a lo que me refiero es que me siento solo y abandonado…Ya no se en que pensar y en que creer; me dicen que mis amigos me han abandonado pero mis visiones dicen otra, ya no se que día es pero ya ni quiero saberlo, seguro que he estado aquí durante un mes o dos, dicen que debo unirme a ellos que soy poderoso y puedo usar ese poder, y la verdad no sé si unirme a ellos, pero esa opción que me dan es una buena idea.

¿Cómo me siento? Para serle sincero me duele todo el cuerpo, mis heridas ya no sangran, algunas están infectadas y otras no, la herida que tengo en la barriga tiene un mal aspecto, un muy mal aspecto, la última vez que quise verla fue hace mucho, ya ni tengo ganas de verla, solo me pondría mal. Mi cabeza me da vueltas y vueltas y de seguido caigo desmayado, casi ya no me puedo levantar, mis piernas ya no tienen fuerzas, a veces se me nubla la vista y tarda un rato en volver, y me dan muy poca comida, si cuento bien los días me dan un plato de comida por semana, es por eso que estoy muy delgado. Mi ropa empezó a rasgarse y esta manchada con sangre por todas partes, bueno en la parte de mi barriga está muy manchada y en el resto del cuerpo no tanto, pero si esta manchada. Ya no me he bañado por mucho tiempo, así que huelo muy mal, eso creo, si aun anda mi sentido del olfato. Muy de seguido mis manos comienzan a temblar y yo no tengo la fuerza para detenerlas, así que solo espero a que paren ellas solas. En mi celda por las noches hace mucho frio, al principio eso me incomodaba pero ahora ya no, solo pienso que voy a morir y eso me pone mejor. Mi celda ha cambiado un poco, hay una mancha de sangre en el piso que ya está seca, además ahí abolladuras en las paredes, también está la mesa de metal en el medio de la celda y en esa celda tan horrenda habita un chico a quien lo dejaron abandonado, ese chico soy yo…

Estoy escribiendo esto porque este será mi testamento, si ya se, pronto moriré mi visión me ayudo a saber; el otro día entro un troopers y me dio un cuaderno y una birome, y me dijo que escriba ahí todo lo que quiera, es por eso que escribo porque sé que un día alguien la va a leer y sabrá lo que sufrí…Bueno fin de mi testamento.

Después cerré el cuaderno y los guarde en mi traje, acto seguido le coloque la tapa a la birome y también lo guarde en mi traje, si porque en él había un compartimiento secreto donde podías guardar cosas pequeña. Entonces decidí recostarme boca a arriba y observar el techo, por lo menos disfrutar de la soledad.

Cuando hice esto quede observando el techo y trate de responder mis preguntas:

¿En donde estoy? No lo sé, pero creo que en la Aguja.

¿Mis amigos me buscan o me abandonaron? Creo…Que me abandonaron, sino porque tardan tanto.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo acá? No lo sé, pero creo que uno o dos meses.

¿Me uno al Imperio? Esa la he pensado mucho y he decidido la respuesta y es SI ME UNO.

¿Por qué no me visitan? No tengo idea.

¿Moriré? Si.

¿Cuándo? Seguro cuando mis amigos estén acá para decirme en persona que me odia, así dijo mi visión.

¿Extraño a mis amigos? No, realmente los odio.

¿Me gusta el Imperio? Capaz, después de todo no es tan malo, me hicieron dar cuenta de la realidad.

Y así seguí respondiendo mis preguntas, me llevo unos 15 minutos pero ya tenía respondida todas mis preguntas, después solo seguí mirando el techo, creo que por primera vez me había calmado y al estar tan calmado me dormí.

Desperté al día siguiente, estaba tirado sobre una cama, me habían cambiado de celda eso significa que el Inquisidor esta acá, la celda no tenía nada más que una cama y un lugar para enjuagarse el rostro. Me levante de mi cama y mire la celda, después de estar unos 2 minutos observándola entra alguien, la puerta se abre y en toda la celda se escucho la respiración de este hombre. Cuando miro mejor veo que era el Sith, este rápidamente levanto su mano y antes de que use la fuerza grite:

-¡Me uno ah ustedes!-

El Sith me miro fijamente y no dijo ni una palabra, después baja su mano y dice:

-¡Buena decisión!-

Acto seguido usa la Fuerza para dañar mi mente, yo me hubiera defendido pero no hice nada, solo me queje, esta vez no grite, después de unos 5 minutos de estar quejándome el Sith para y me dice:

-Eres fuerte, ahora sígueme-

Yo me levante sin dificultad, me sentía más fuerte y nadie me iba a lastimar, esta vez NADIE ME IBA A LASTIMAR.

Seguí al Lord Sith, pero en un momento paro de caminar y pienso

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Pero en seguida cambie de idea y seguí caminando. En un momento el Sith entra en una habitación, yo le sigo, después me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos a una sala médica, cuando llegamos dijo:

-Recupérate y después comienzas tu entrenamiento en Mustafar-

Yo no conteste, aun me preguntaba por qué les hacía eso a mis amigos, pero le hice caso, me acosté en una camilla y llegaron los droides médicos y empezaron a curarme.

Cuando terminaron yo ya me sentía mejor, pero aun me preguntaba por qué le hacía eso a mis amigos, después me levante de mi camilla, pero mi vista se nublo y caí al suelo inconsciente.

 _No vi mucho pero lo que pude ver fue: Yo estaba tirado en el suelo y en un momento aparece Zeb y me dice –Tomaste el camino más largo- Después esa imagen desaparece y aparezco yo peleando con mi maestro…Kanan…_

Después despierto, y quede algo confundido por lo que vi…

 _ **Ya sé, ya se, el cap. no tiene mucha acción, pero cuenta cómo se siente Ezra.**_

 _ **Además está muy corto pero es que no tengo mucho, pero el capitulo que viene será más largo igual q los demás.**_

 _ **Y necesito decirles algo, esta historia va a tener 15 o más capítulos, no será muy larga pero bueno.**_

 _ **PD: ¿Qué els pareció el Cap.? ¿La nueva celda de Ezra, ya la nombre?**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias a los que comentan!**_

 _ **Coral: Bueno quería buscar torturas más reales para Ezra (tengo mis torturas pero quería más creíbles) y encontré una página que decía las torturas que hace el Imperio y eran parecidas a la de tu historia…Pero no importa, me alegra que te guste la historia…**_

 _ **PD: Me dejaste así o.O cuando mencionaste que se acerca el final de tu historia…**_

 _ **Sakura245: ¡Bueno aquí tienes el capitulo, espero que te guste!**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡Adiós!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**El Rescate:**_

 _ **Capítulos Pasados:**_

Mediante una misión Ezra fue capturado, el es torturado y maltratado; Ezra al saber que no hay otra salida se une al Imperio…Mientras tanto los rebeldes ya están listos para hacer _El Rescate._

 _ **Capitulo 10: Distintos Lados.**_

 _ **Con los Rebeldes:**_

Todos los rebeldes y el escuadrón Fénix estaban reunidos en un salón; todos estaban callados y prestando atención a Hera, quien le estaba explicando el plan.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Ezra así que Kanan y Rex se vestirán de troopers , entraran en una oficina Imperial y sacaran los datos que necesitamos, una vez hecho eso yo pasare a buscarlo y de ahí nos-Hera es interrumpida por Sabine.

-Perdón Hera, pero los datos que necesitamos ya los tenemos…En la red secreta del Imperio-Dice Sabine con seguridad.

-Bueno la otra parte del plan era que Kanan y Sabine entraran en la base, mientras Zeb y Chopper entraban por la parte de atrás, para que los Imperiales no se den cuenta de ustedes Kanan se vestirá de troopers y Sabine de cadete-Dice Hera.

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos?-Pregunta Zeb.

-Ustedes serán la distracción, si tienen problema nosotros iremos de apoyo-Dijo Hera señalando al equipo Fénix.

Después de eso todos salen de la habitación, menos los rebeldes, estos se quedaron para ver los datos de Ezra. Sabine entra en la Red-Secreta Imperial y empieza a mirar los archivos de los criminales, pero no encuentra a Ezra.

-Tenemos un problema-Dice Sabine algo preocupada-¡Ezra no está en los archivos!

-¡Sabine como que no está!-Dice Hera con los brazos en la cadera.

-Sabine busca en los archivos de los miembros del Imperio-Dice Kanan tratando de controlar sus emociones.

Sabine empieza a buscar entre los archivos _miembros del Imperio_ , después de un buen rato Sabine encuentra a Ezra. Pero al leer los datos se vio preocupada.

-Ah…Ezra se unió al Imperio, se dirige a Mustafar para empezar su entrenamiento para Inquisidor…Aun está en la Aguja en el centro médico-Die Sabine con tristeza.

-Eso no puede ser cierto-Dice Zeb-El niño no haría eso.

-El Imperio puede hacer que todos tengamos malas decisiones-Dice Hera.

Todos estaban entristecidos, Sabine se sentía más culpable que nunca, Zeb y Chopper solo extrañaban a Ezra y con esta noticia no le gustaba nada, Hera tenia esperanza de que iban a encontrar al niño y Kanan solo trataba de controlar sus emociones, porque muy de seguido trataba de dormir y no podía, escuchaba gritos y veía imágenes borrosas y todas apuntaban a Ezra.

Hera da un suspiro profundo.

-Iremos a buscarlo, el se unió a ellos solo porque no podía aguantar sus torturas, nosotros lo vamos a rescatar-Dice Hera.

 _ **Con Ezra:**_

Yo estaba en el centro médico, me había quedado inconsciente, pero después de un rato desperté. Ya me sentía mejor, el dolor de cabeza paro y mi herida de la barriga ya tenía un mejor aspecto, lo mismo con el resto de las heridas, ya me sentía más poderoso, más fuerte y nadie me iba a tocar o lastimar, porque yo soy más poderoso.

Cuando desperté me saque con brutalidad los cables que tenía conectado, y me levante sin dificultad; caminaba hacia la puerta de salida pero los droides se acercaron a mí y uno de ellos me dijo:

-Debes esperar en la camilla, no estás sano del to-Pero antes que terminaba use la fuerza para tirarlo contra la pared y después seguí con los otros.

Una vez que ya no tenía obstáculos en el camino, salí de la habitación mientras caminaba por el pasillo pero encontré los vestuarios, así que entre y me vestí de negro pues ya me gustaba más ese color, me coloque un pantalón negro con una remera negra, esta tenía unos detalles de color gris, después me coloque unas botas de color negro, están llegaban hasta la rodilla y por ultimo una capa negra que atrás llevaba el signo del Imperio, en esa habitación había un espejo así que me acerque a él me mire por un segundo y vi que yo había cambiado mis ojos ya no eran azules tenían un color amarillento, pero por pequeñas parte habían colores azules. Por un segundo me dio ganas de llorar, pero rápidamente me fortalecí, yo ya era poderoso y no tengo que llorar, así que salí de la habitación.

Cuando abrí la puerta vi al Inquisidor, este sonrió al ver mi nuevo vestuario, solo dijo:

-¿Ya estás listo para tu entrenamiento en Mustafar?

-Si maestro-Dije firmemente.

-Espera la nave que te escoltara-Dijo retirándose.

Yo solo me fui hacia afuera de la base, pues este tenía un patio para salir a caminar, más bien era la zona de carga. Yo solo quede mirando el cielo, lo disfrutaba pero después me dio tanto enojo e ira que mis amigos no me hubieran buscado, yo que grite y use la fuerza para destruir una de las naves Imperiales, después de eso me sentí más calmado y sonreí ante mi obra. Cuando destruí la nave Imperial atreves de la Fuerza el Lord Sith se acerca a mí.

-Eres poderoso en la Fuerza, puedes unirte a los Sith-Dijo.

-Si maestro, convertirme en un Lord Sith es un honor para mí-Dije con respeto.

-Pues iras a Mustafar para convertirte en un Sith-Dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza…Después de eso la alarma de la base empieza a sonar y todos toman posición de defensa.

 _ **Con los Rebeldes (Unas horas atrás)**_

Hera entro silenciosamente en el sistema, después deja a los rebeldes por su parte, Kanan y Sabine entran a la base como soldados del Imperio, en cambio Zeb y Chopper entran por la parte de atrás, pero estos solo se quedaron escondidos, porque su misión era: si Kanan y Sabine tienen problemas Zeb y Chopper debían hacer una distracción, si esto sale mal entra Hera y el equipo Fénix.

Cuando el Jedi y la mandaloriana entraron a la base, estos se dirigieron a la sala medica, una vez que llegaron ahí vieron que esta estaba destruida, es decir, que habían cuatro droides tirados en el suelo y en una de las camillas los cables estaban destruidos.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-Dice Sabine preocupada al no ver a Ezra.

-Espero que no sea Ezra-Dice Kanan al sentir la Fuerza.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Dice Sabine al ver a su amigo estaba tratando de concentrarse. Esta hace un rato de silencio pero después el Jedi dice:

-Ven, creo que se donde esta Ezra-Dice Kanan mientras sale corriendo de la habitación.

Una vez que los dos llegaron a su destino vieron como una nave se estrellaba contra el piso, mientras se escuchaba gritos provenientes de un chico vestido de negro.

 _ **¡Tan Taan Taaaaaan!**_

 _ **Ok es solo para poner drama.**_

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, sé que me tarde en subir este capítulo es que tenía muchos exámenes, ahora ya estoy más o menos de vacaciones, ósea que no tengo más exámenes…**_

 _ **Pregunta del día:**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les confundí o les deje con dudas?**_

 _ **¡Gracias a todos los que comentan!**_

 _ **Nuyen236: Lamento por tardar demasiado en publicar, ya explique por qué, y como ya viste Ezra ya se curó de sus heridas pero se fue para otro lado…Te prometo que dentro de un día o dos subo el siguiente capítulo…**_

 _ **Coral: No aquí todavía no es el comienzo, seria la celda en la que estaba Ezra aquel día si era la celda del principio, pero aun no llagamos a esa parte...En la que entra el Inquisidor y….Bueno espero que ya te haya quitado tus dudas y puedas entender la historia…**_

 _ **¡Bueno un saludo a todos lo que leen mi historia y nos vemos en otro capítulo!**_

 _ **¡Adiós!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**El Rescate:**_

 _ **Capítulos Pasados:**_

Ezra fue arrestado por el Imperio, al estar días y días aguantando las torturas de estos, decide unirse al Imperio, unirse al Lado Oscuro, dejando atrás los recuerdos de sus amigos…

 _ **Capitulo 11: Problema y Padawan caído.**_

 _ **Con Kanan y Sabine:**_

Ambos estaban en la base para rescatar a Ezra, estos estaban vestidos como troopes, Sabine y Kanan se dirigieron a la zona de despegue de la base y se encontraron con un niño furioso, lleno de ira y tentado por el Lado Oscuro. Este niño uso la Fuerza para arrogar una nave contra el piso mientras gritaba con ira…El jedi y la mandaloriana al ver esto quedaron sorprendidos, en otros términos impactados. Porque el niño al revelar su rostro, revela su verdadera identidad hacia los rebeldes...El niño era Ezra.

Ambos rebeldes se miraron preocupados entre sí, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, antes de que Kanan le digiera algo a Sabine la alarma de emergencia comienza a sonar. En eso llama Zeb por el comunicador.

-¡Espectro 1, nos han descubierto, nos dirigimos a la sala de mando!-Dice Zeb por el comunicador.

-¡Espectro 4, cambio de planes, diríjanse a la zona de carga!-Ordena Kanan.

-Pero ese no era el plan…Siempre cambias de pl -Zeb es interrumpido por Kanan.

-¡Zeb el plan cambio, diríjanse a la zona de carga, espectro 1 fuera!-Kanan apaga su comunicador.

Sabine mira con lastima a Kanan, pues ella tenía un gran corazón y lo demostraba con sus pinturas, ella comprendió que el jedi debería estar lleno de preguntas y muy decepcionado. La mandaloriana solo coloco su mano derecha en el hombro derecho del jedi y le dijo:

-Kanan se lo que sientes, pero no es hora de sentirse decepcionado y con cierta ira-Dice Sabine mientras señala con la cabeza la entrada a la base.

Kanan suspira y salen corriendo hacia la puerta, pues ambos debían cuidar de que Zeb y Chopper llagaran a salvo, mientras Kanan interceptaba a Zeb, Sabine llamo a Hera.

-¡Hera no tenemos mucho tiempo, debes venir a sacarnos de aquí!-Dice Sabine por el comunicador.

-¿Cómo está Ezra?-Pregunta Hera.

-Se unió al…Imperio-Dijo Sabine con un tono bajo.

-¿Ya han hablado con él?-Dice Hera dando ideas a Sabine.

-No…Pero…Kanan…si puede-Dice Sabine mientras apaga su comunicador.

Kanan ve de lejos a Zeb y a Chopper, estos estaban siendo perseguidos por troopers y un agente del Imperio. Kanan iba a esperar a Zeb, cuando este allá pasado la salida el jedi bajara la puerta para que los troopers no lleguen y se encargaría de los soldados de asalto que están en la zona de carga. Pero este plan cambio con la idea de Sabine.

 _ **Con Ezra: (Unas horas antes)**_

 _ **Primera Persona: Ezra.**_

Después de que el Sith se acercara a mí y me ofreciera convertirme en un Lord Sith, este se retiro y se fue hacia Coruscant, dejándome en aquella base…La alarma seguía sonando pero yo no me moví de mi lugar porque había sentido una presencia en la Fuerza, una a la que yo conozco…Kanan…

Me di vuelta y vi como los troopers entraban a la base, pero había algunos que se quedaron afuera, porque era obvio de que Hera iba a aparecer en cualquier momento. Yo encendí mi comunicador y dije:

-Troopers, escuadrón del 4 al 10 esperen afuera, posición de ataque-Dije, después apague el comunicador.

Quede observando mientras los troopers llegaban y otros salían, yo me acerque a ellos y me fije a cada uno, sabía que eran unas hojalatas pero servían para el Imperio así que no di palabra. Mientras los troopers se acomodaban y esperaban mis órdenes escuché algo que me intereso…

- _Señor, confirmo que son los rebeldes, un lasat y un droide se dirigen hacia su posición, están en los pasillos B-7, aquí el comandante John-_

Se me formo una pequeña sonrisa, pues si Zeb y Choppers estaban ahí, Kanan y Sabine también están, Hera seguro viene de camino. Lo interesante es que se que Kanan está en la base, siento su presencia pero no puedo saber dónde está. Cuando escuche el pasillo B-7, era uno de los pasillos que conectaban a la zona de carga así que empecé a caminar hacia la puerta. Lo que me llamo la atención fueron dos troopers, es decir, un troopers y un cadete, yo había dicho PROSICION DE ATAQUE pero estos estaban a lado de la puerta como si nada. Me acerque a estos dos, cuando más me acercaba mas percibía a Kanan. En un momento me detengo y me di cuenta que esos troopers eran Kanan y Sabine. Pues Sabine le estaba contando algo a Kanan, este se ve molesto al escuchar sus peticiones así que decidí jugar con ellos como gato y ratón.

Me acerque lo suficiente para llamar su atención, yo miraba fijamente a Kanan y hacia un sonrisa porque después de todo lo haré sufrir, con Sabine no tanto pues ella si me buscaba, según la base de datos habían hackeado el sistema y la única que podría hackear el sistema secreto del Imperio era ella, además que decían que buscaban mi expediente. Con ella no sería tan malo pero si la hare sufrir…Solo para divertirme.

Llame la atención de ambos soldados, camine lentamente hasta a ellos una vez que estuviéramos un metro de distancia, decidí hablar y empezar a jugar con ellos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Dije seriamente.

-Ah…Ah…Es que…Ah-Sabine trataba de responderme, pero quería hacer una voz diferente, para que yo no me hubiera dado cuenta que eran ellos.

-Señor, estamos esperando sus órdenes, como vera mi comunicador esta averiado-Dijo Kanan con astucia.

-¿Y tú?-Pregunte a Sabine con una sonrisa.

-Disculpe señor, pero yo no he estado atenta a sus ordenes-Dijo Sabine pero rápidamente agrego-¡Solo quiero atrapar a los rebeldes!

Yo quedo un rato de silencio, para mí no fue nada pero para ellos fue incomodo, después empecé a reír a carcajadas pero me calle de repente.

-Kanan…Siempre tan inteligente y DISIPLINADO…Sabine muy buena mentirosa y expresiva…Pero ambos caerán-Dije mientras caminaba de un lado para otro a la vez los miraba fijamente.

Pero cuando termine mi frase, Zeb llega a tiempo y comienza a dejar inconsciente a los troopers, estos se reúnen y comienzan a luchar codo por codo, es decir, todos protegían a todos, los soldados eran bastante para mantenerle entretenidos pero Kanan salió de la formación y camino hacia a mí, desviando algunos disparos de los soldados.

Una vez que él estuviera cerca de mí decidió hablar…

Mientras tanto Sabine, Zeb y Chopper se escondían y disparaban detrás de unas cajas. Chopper disparaba rayos que electrocutarían, Zeb golpeaba a los soldados con su arma, pues era fuerte pero muy grande lo que era un blanco fácil para los troopers, en cambio Sabine era pequeña y se movía por todas partes y era muy hábil con sus bláster. Estos trataban de sobrevivir, poco a poco fueron venciendo a los soldados, hasta que llegaron el resto de los escuadrones, ahí ya no podían hacer nada, además de rendirse.

Pero mientras esto sucedía, Kanan trataba de ''ayudarme''.

 _ **Ok, ya llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo, así que hasta el capítulo de hoy…**_

 _ **Pregunta:**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué piensa que pasara con Ezra?**_

 _ **¡Gracias para los que comentan!**_

 _ **Nuyen236: mmm…poco a poco las respuestas se revelan…Y tienes razón, esta pelea no es la pelea final, todavía faltan unos capítulos para esa…jiji**_

 _ **Coral: Jejej…¡Gracias!...Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo…Lose me tarde…**_

 _ **Lamento haber tardado mucho…Pero ya tienen el capitulo.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**_

 _ **¡Adi…!**_

 _ **Wow no…Todavía no el adiós…Tengo una pregunta que me gustaría q respondan…Se me ocurrió a último momento…**_

 _ **¿Con el nombre del capítulo, pensaron que Ezra murió o algo x el estilo?**_

 _ **Ahora si…**_

 _ **¡Adiós!**_


	12. Aviso de El Rescate

**_El Rescate:_**

 ** _Capítulos Anteriores:_**

 _Ezra es capturado por el Imperio, cansado de sus maltratos, torturas y de esperar a sus amigos, Ezra decide unirse al Imperio, pero este fue tentado por el lado oscuro._

 ** _Capítulo 12: De vuelta a lo mismo._**

Los rebeldes estaban siendo acorralados por los troopers. Sabine se defendía con sus bláster, aunque le quedaba poca munición, Zeb se defendía con su arma, pero eran demasiados troopers para el solo, en cambio Choppers tiraba rayos que eléctrocutaba a los soldados, pero sólo los aturdia por segundo. Los rebeldes trataban de escapar pero no podían, eran demasiados para ellos y Kanan estaba ocupado en sus asuntos.

Por otros lado está Kanan, quien se estaba acercando a Ezra, para poder hablar y ver en que se convirtió su padawan. Cada paso quedaba el jedi hacia Ezra era un dolor en su corazón, aunque el niño estaba de espalda el jedi podía sentir la Fuerza de Ezra esta era fría, llena de ira y venganza. Cada pisada del jadi hacia el niño era un dolor y eso se reflegaba en el rostro de Kanan.

 ** _Primera Persona: Kanan._**

Sabine me había dicho de que si hablaba con Ezra y le digo todo lo que hicimos por el, capaz lo íbamos a traer de vuelta pero yo conozco la Fuerza y eso es casi imposible, aún quiero hablar con el, me gustaría saber porque Ezra se unió a ellos, así que tome la decisión de hablar con el, me aleje de Sabine y Zeb, y me acerque a Ezra cuanto más me acercaba a el se podía sentir que tan dañada estaba la Fuerza en el, Ezra sentía dolor, irá y temor, también tenía muchas ganas de vengarze eso se reflejaba al solo verle.

Cuando me acerque al niño este estaba de espalda, pero se dio vuelta y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo solo quiero que Ezra vuelva con nosotros, que sea el mismo de antes y diera esa sonrisa que siempre nos da.

 ** _Primera Persona: Ezra._**

Yo estaba ordenando a los troopers para que vayan a atacar a los rebeldes, solo quería que ellos sufrieran y que sientan el dolor que yo sufrí, quiero que sufran, sientan dolor y después que mueran, en especial Kanan.

Kanan y los rebeldes me habían abandonado, el era la persona que más amaba pero me abandono y me dejo tirado como mis padres, ahora el va a morir como ellos. Recuerdo cuando disfrute ver a mis padres morir, ellos estaban en una fuga de rebeldes, se separaron y cuando se reecontraron llegaron los troopers y los mataron a disparos, yo podía haber hecho algo pero disfrute la muerte de ellos.

Sus gritos eran como melodías en mis oídos, su sangre derramada era símbolo de victoria para mi y cuando cayeron al suelo eran sueños cumplidos. Disfrute tanto su muerte que no puede reír a carcajada, no voy a negar que eso le gusto al Inquisidor, pues el también dio pequeñas carcajadas.

Espero ver morir a los rebeldes como mis padres y que pueda disfrutar su muerte.

Cuando Kanan se acerco a mi no puede aguantar sonreír, me di vuelta y lo mire fijamente. Mientras los troopers corrían alado nuestro Kanan se paro a dos metros de mi y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Porque Ezra?-Dijo con tanta inocencia.

-¿Porque? Bueno hay muchas razones, una de ellas son las ganas de matarte por haberme dejado con el Imperio y después enviarme ese mensaje, ahora morirán cada uno de ustedes-Dije fríamente.

-Ezra, nosotros te buscamos por todas partes y no te encontramos, hoy venimos a rescastarte pero creo que no vamos a cumplir esa misión, en el mensaje decíamos que te estábamos buscando-Dijo Kanan con muchas preocupación en su rostro.

-Deja de mentir Kanan Jarrus, eso hiciste durante toda tu vida, mentiste en todo...Tu nombre, tu pasado y YO-Dije gritando y acercándome a el.

-Veo que no puedo hacer nada, Ezra porfavor no dejes que te sedusca el lado oscuro, nosotros no te abandonamos, ni tus padres lo hicieron-Dijo el en un tono suave lleno de paz.

-¿Mis padres? Lástima que los mate...POR HABERME ABANDONADO-Dije gritando a la vez encendía mi sable de luz.

Kanan no dijo, solo me miro confundido y lleno de preocupación, mi sable seguía siendo de color azul, pues no tuve tiempo de cambiar de sable.

Yo me acerque a Kanan y lo empecé a atacar, el parecía que no quería luchar conmigo, así que solo se defendía y no lanzaba ningún ataque, en cambio yo luchaba con todo la ira y odio que tenía hacia a el. En un momento pierdo de vista a Kanan, cuando trato de encontrarlo me doy cuenta que el se reunió con los rebeldes.

Me acerque a ellos y todos se veían mal al verme. Eso me dio irá así que tome mi comunicador, lo encendí y dije:

-Cazas al sector 6-Después lo apague y seguí caminando hacia a ellos.

Cuando llegue más o menos cerca a ellos puede ver como el Espectro se acerco y llevo a los rebeldes. Pero llegaron los cazas, para ser exactos eran cinco del modelo viejo y uno del nuevo, estos comenzaron a disparar haciendo que el Ezpectro pierda estabilidad y caiga. Todo eso sucedió tan rápido que no puede evitar mi sonrisa.

En uno de los cazas estaba el Inquisidor, este bajo de su nave y se dirigió al Ezpectro; los rebeldes estaban siendo sacado de la nave por troopers, después se acerco el Inquisidor a ellos, los miro fijamente, encendió su sable de luz, se acerco a Kanan, dio una sonrisa, elevó su sable y...

 _ **bueno hasta hoy el capitulo...**_

 _ **habia dicho que el viernes subiria el capitulo 12, pero mejor hoy...el viernes no podre subir ni el jueves asi que mejor subo hoy.**_

 _ **lamento tardar tanto, pero bueno, espero que le guste el capitulo, ya estamos casi al final asi que nos quedan algunos capitulos y ya terminamos la historia.**_

 ** _gracias por leer y comentar!_**

 ** _(por alguna razon ahora no me deja poner mayuscula)_**

 ** _ya no me queda tiempo asi que no podre contestar los comentarios, eso lo hare en el siguiente capitulo._**

 ** _w,2,3..._**

 ** _¡Adiós y nos vemos el siguiente capítulo!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Ya se, me quieren matar por

Tardar tanto en subir los capitulos,

Pero yo quiero subir el capitulo, pero

No puedo subir, tengo taanto que hacer

Que no me alcanza el tiempo, pero bueno

Aquí tienen un capítulo, así que comenzemos.

Otra cosa, el otro día deje un aviso

pero después de unos días los remplaze

Con el capitulo 12, así que el que

No se dio cuenta de eso y no leyó el

Capítulo 12 no entenderá este capítulo.

 **Disculpen por los errores de Ortografía**

 _ **El Rescate:**_

 _ **Capítulos Anteriores:**_

 _Ezra se une al Imperio y acepta covertirse en un Lord Sith, durante un intento de rescate los rebeldes caen preso, el Inquisidor acepta la orden de matar al jedi, una vez que el Inquisidor esta frente a frente del jedi, alza su sable y..._

 _ **Capítulo 13: De vuelta a lo mismo.**_

Todos los rebeldes habían sido capturados, Hera, Zeb, Kanan, Sabine, Chopper y tres rebeldes de la flota. El Inquisidor se acercaba a los rebeldes acompañado por Ezra y un troopers, una vez que el Inquisidor estubo frente a frente de los rebeldes, se acerco a Kanan y sin dar una palabra encendió su sable, lo levanto a la altura de la cabeza del Jedi y...

 _ **Primera Persona: Ezra (Unos segundos atras)**_

Yo estaba a la derecha del Inquisidor, estábamos caminando hacia los rebeldes; yo tenía una gran sonrisa, pues había recibido la orden de ejecutar al Lasat y la mandaloriana, el Inquisidor había recibido la orden de ejecutar al Jedi, la twi'lek y al droide y por último el troopers que también nos acompaña iba a ejecutar a los rebeldes de la flota.

Se me formó una gran sonrisa al ver que el Inquisidor se acerco a Kanan y encendió su sable de luz, pero en ese mismo instante llegaron un montón de imágenes a mi cabeza, podía ver los momentos más felices que pase con los rebeldes, todo lo que no pude ver antes, lo podía ver ahora, pues el lado oscuro me tentó y me borro esos recuerdos, pero ahora los recurdo y no tuve que olvidarlos, los rebeldes son mi familia y yo los olvide como si nada, ellos arriesgaron su vida por mi y yo bueno...Me deje torturar, pero nada de eso sirvió, al final el Imperio consiguió lo que quería...Yo entre al lado oscuro, capturaron a los rebeldes y ahora los ejecutaran...¡Yo no voy a dejar que mueran!

Las imágenes terminaron, y me tambalee, pero el troopers de mi lado me sujeto, yo me levante rápidamente y vi como el Inquisidor levanto el sable sobre la cabeza de...de...¡De Kanan! Había olvidado su nombre...

Yo me levante y corrí hacia el Inquisidor, prendi mi sable y le corte la mano a la marioneta del Imperio, la mano cayó en el suelo junto con el sable, yo empuje el sable hacia un lado y deje indefenso al Inquisidor, este solo se quejo al perder su mano, después de eso yo corrí delante de Kanan y de los rebeldes, los troopers me apuntaron con su arma y el Quinto Hermano se acerco a mi...Pero mientras eso pasaba, el sable del Inquisidor quedo adelante de Sabine, esta se movió de su lugar, y tomo el sable con sus manos, pero estas estaban con esposas (si no entienden es cuando un "policia" viene y te coloca algo en las muñeca, bueno ese "algo" son las esposas) Entonces Sabine uso el sable para cortar sus esposas de energía, una vez liberada, se dirigió a Hera y corto su esposa, y así Sabine y Hera desataron a su equipo.

Yo me había dado cuenta de esto, por que al mirar atrás vi a todos los rebeldes apoyandome, nunca creí q eso podría pasar, después de todo lo que les hize...Ellos me están apoyando, de nuevo somos una familia...Todos habían conseguido armas y es ahí donde todos luchamos, pero un ruido sordo llamo la atención a todos los que estaban en la base, pues se podía ver una nave, cuando todos vieron esa nave salieron corriendo pero yo quede parado sin entender lo que pasaba, en un momento Sabine toma demi hombro y me dice:

-¡Ezra vamonos!-

Yo corrí detrás de ella pero todo el piso empezó a moverse.

...

Yo abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Hera, podía ver como movía los labios pero yo no la escuchaba, estaba sordo...Habia un ruido que resonaba en mi mente...Después de un rato ese ruido o más bien sumbido se fue y pude escuchar a mi equipo.

Me di cuenta que estábamos todos en una celda, todos menos Chopper, Kanan estaba revisando la pierna de Sabine, ella estaba recostada contra la pared y el Jedi enfrende ella, el estaba arrodillado, se podía ver como el se fijaba para saber si la pierna de Sabine estaba rota o no, Hera en cambio estaba enfrende mio, hablandome pero yo no la escuchaba y Zeb estaba recostado en el piso, el todavía no se despertó. Una vez que logre escucharlos pude oír.

-¿Ezra estas bien?-Me dijo con preocupación, Hera.

-S-Si...¿Que paso? ¿Por que estamos encerrado?-Dije sin estender nada.

-Ezra...El Imperio bombardeo la base, la destruyó junto con los soldados y nosotros, como estábamos afuera no sufrimos mucho daño...No dudo que esa táctica no fuera de Tarkin-Me dijo Hera mientras me obrservaba con sus ojos.

-¿Sabine como estas?-Dijo Hera mientras miraba a Sabine.

Sabineno dio respues, más bien su rostro reflejaba dolor.

-Traquila Sabine, estas bien, te hiciste una herida pero no te rompiste la pierna-Dijo Kanan contestando la respuesta de Hera. Más bien fue una indirecta.

-¿Como te sientes Ezra?-Dijo Sabine, mientras trataba de distraerse para no pensar en el dolor.

-Ah..Ah...Algo confundido y con dolor de cabeza...-Me detuve para mirar a Kanan.

-¿Y sientes frio?-Me dijo Kanan mirándome seriamente.

-Si-Dije entristesido.

 **Tercera Persona:**

Los rebeldes se estaban atendiendo uno a otros, Kanan veía el estado de la herida de la pierna de Sabine, Hera estaba viendo si Zeb o Ezra tenían una herida o algo por el estilo. Mientras uno se calmaba a otro...La puerta de la celda se abre.

En ella entra dos troopers y bruscamente sacan a Ezra y a Sabine de la habitacion.

Sabine estaba en la pared y cuendo la puerta se abre y entran dos soldados, uno de los soldados se dirige a Sabine y la toman bruscamente del brazo, la levantan y la hacen caminar, pues ella empieza a dar gritos, la herida le empezó a doler mucho, los rebeldes trataron de hacer algo, pero no pudieron, en cambio Ezra estaba recostado en el piso, el otro soldado entra y levanta a Ezra, como este se reusa, el soldado saca un látigo de energía y empieza a darle con el látigo a Ezra, este como no pudo más tubo que ir con los troopers.

Hera y Kanan trataron de que no se lleven a sus dos miembros más pequeños, pero no lo lograron.

 **Wow, hoy en serio escribí mucho.**

 **Creo que hasta aquí el capitulo, lamento tardar mucho, pero ahora voy a escribir más de seguido, es q tener dos historias actualizando al mismo tiempo no es fácil.**

 **Bueno ya me tengo que ir.**

 **Dejen en los comentarios q le pareció el capitulo...**

 **1,2 y 3...**

 **¡Adios y nos veremos muy pronto!**

 **Subiré el próximo capitulo muy pronto, estamos muy cerca del final...**


End file.
